Team Bartowski vs HGTV's House Hunters
by Sunshineali
Summary: John and Ellie are ready to find a new home and with Morgan's help, they end up appearing on an episode of HGTV's "House Hunters." The story chronicles their relationship from it's beginning to a very happy ending for them as they find the perfect home.
1. Chapter 1

Major John Casey opened the door and pulled his suitcase into the foyer of his townhome. He hardly ever came back here, but, it was good to be in his old home again. He'd been called back to D.C. by his boss, General Beckman to discuss his situation. He walked upstairs to his bedroom and quickly unpacked his suitcase and put it away in the guest bedroom closet. Back in his room, he opened his closet and took out his robe and slippers and headed downstairs for a glass of whiskey and his "Ellie" time on the phone. He poured a small amount of whiskey into the glass, lit a fire in his gas fireplace, turned on his stereo and popped in a Steely Dan CD, dialed up Elllie and settled in.

It would be around five in the afternoon back home in L.A. and he knew Ellie got off shift at three that afternoon. The phone only rang once before she excitedly answered.

"Oh, I'm so glad you landed safely, how are you? how was your flight? Have you had your dinner yet? I'm going over to Chuck's in a half an hour for chicken dinner with them. God I miss you....I'm kissing the phone now. Smooch, smooch, smooch...."

John grinned into the phone as her rapid fire, excited questions all tumbled out in under a minute and he now heard her making "smooching" noises into the receiver. He remembered a time when he'd witnessed Chuck making smooching noises into the phone with his old girlfriend Jill. He was horrified when Chuck did that, and had tweaked his ear and given him what for. Casey now chuckled softly when he realized he was on the receiving end of his very own "smoochy kiss" phone call. And damn if it didn't make him relax and feel warm and fuzzy. She had paused now and was waiting for his reply.

He made his own "Maawahh" smooch noise in the phone in reply to hers. "Hey Baby, I'm in for the evening. I got into Fort Meyer about an hour and a half ago. The plane was full of troops, so it was a bit cramped, I guess I should have sprung for the commercial flight instead but at least I'm here and in one piece, but I'll admit those seats aren't quite the same as business class on a regular flight. I'm sipping some whiskey and almost off to bed."

"Oh I hope your knees aren't sore after being squished. Take six hundred milligrams of motrin and don't worry about the whiskey, if you're only having a small drink, you'll be fine. It'll help you sleep and take the edge off."

Ellie worried about his knees. He was so tall and she'd noticed that every time they'd flown together, his knees ached afterwards if they sat in seats that were too close together. On the last two flights they'd taken, she'd insisted they fly business class for his comfort, but he'd been forced to take a military transport this time due to time constraints. It was truly the safest flight available for him, so she always felt better when he flew by transport but knew he'd be sore afterwards, as it was bare bones where comfort was concerned. She smiled and hugged the couch pillow closer to her as she relished in listening to his low, rumbling voice.

"Yeah, I'll take some after I hang up with you. So, how about you tell me what you're wearing right now?" he sultrily asked as he took a sip of the whiskey. He heard her giggle lightly in response to his question and it sent a shiver down his spine. She had such an affect on him. There was something about her that was unlike any woman he'd ever known before. She was it for him. All of his years as a batchelor had been for a reason. And the reason was her. She completed him and made him whole. He'd never imagined meeting her, much less getting married and having a normal life with her.

He'd taken a bit longer to adjust to the intersect assignment in L.A. than Sarah had and he'd initially been almost bitter about the assignment and not thrilled about L.A. or the Bartowski's. Little did he know what a life changing event it would become for himself and everyone else for that matter. He smiled as he listened to his wife chat away. He had no interest to do anything else but listen to her and enjoy everything that came out of her sweet mouth.

"Do you want the truth or should I make something up?" she laughed.

"Truth," he replied, as he imagined her getting ready for an afternoon swim in her black bikini...or, coming back from a run, all sweaty in her jog bra and shorts..yeah, that worked nicely he thought as he imagined his beautiful wife, covered in a sheen of perspiration in her cute running outfit, or even better, laying on their bed in her silk teddy he'd bought her for his birthday gift to himself.

"Well, it's not going to do anything for you, as I'm in sweat pants and one of your old t-shirts. But, I'm not wearing a bra. Does that help?" she giggled.

"Yep. I can live with the sweat pants, but the idea of you bra-less in one of my t-shirts works much better. So, that happy or should I say perky image should definitely help me fall asleep with a smile on my face Dr. Casey."

"Good, glad to be of service," she purred in reply. "So, what did the General have to say?"

"We didn't really have time to get into the particulars, but she wants me to join her at the Officer's Club tomorrow evening for dinner so we can iron everything out."

"Well, that sounds like a good start. I know everything will work out, especially if you wear your dress uniform," she happily replied.

"Oh, you think I'll dazzle her do you? A hardened General who sees nothing but men and women in uniforms all day long. She'll take one look at me and agree to all of my terms due to me wearing a dress uniform?"

"That's exactly what she'll do, I guarantee it. Not everyone has the broadest, sexiest shoulders and the longest legs and the buffest body and the bluest of blue eyes Major Casey...that's all you and that's why you're so special and she'll definitely be affected. I've seen women look at you when you're in uniform and a few men as well and it's always the same look....one of lust. You'll get everything you want, I just know it."

"Sure hope you're right Ell. Hey, I, uh liked those kisses. I sure wish you were with me now to give me some more. I've got a fire going and it just doesn't cut it without you here in my arms," he sighed taking another sip from the glass. "I'm going in early tomorrow for a debriefing on all my L.A. stuff so, I'll be in meetings most of the day. I'll call you once I'm back home before I hit the sack after dinner tomorrow night."

"Will I be able to reach you on your cell if I need you?" she asked with just a hint of nervousness in her tone.

"Of course Baby, it's always on and if for some weird reason you can't reach me you can call the number I gave you and they'll always find me and patch you through to me. No worries Babe, you'll always be able to get through to me if you need me okay?"

"Okay, I won't bother you, but it's nice to know I can get you anytime I need to."

"Anytime Ell. Anytime. Enjoy your dinner with the genius and Sarah."

"I will. Goodnight Baby."

"Night Sweetie, Sleep tight."

As he put the phone down, he reflected on how far they'd come and how proud he was of her. She'd understood and accepted the fact that he worked military intelligence, she knew his true rank, his true name and background and knew he was covertly assigned in L.A. on what she assumed involved his computer espionage related business and that he'd need to report to his superiors at the Pentagon on occasion. She'd even travelled with him to D.C. and attended several special occasion dinners and balls. She knew his work was highly classified and secretive and that only she and Chuck knew about it.

She completely trusted him and understood that he could not speak about the particulars of his job. She did not know that he was with the N.S.A. and more than likely never would, but that was fine. She knew what mattered the most and her only concern that he knew she tried to hide from him, was her worry about not knowing where he was and how she would reach him at any time if need be. They'd solved that problem with a secure, military line on his cell phone. She could get through to him, no matter where he was, at any time and that had alleviated her fears.

Since they'd gotten involved, she was aware he had an undercover assignment at the Buy More and while she never asked him about it, he knew, through speaking with Chuck that she assumed that assignment had dealt with homeland security and "super secret computer stuff." She had no knowledge of his N.S.A. connection to Chuck and Sarah other than the new business they'd founded together. She was happily unaware of the special situation involving her brother and his intersect brain nor Sarah's C.I.A. connection to Chuck.

Chuck, Sarah and Casey (and the Department of Defense) had started their own company that specialized in helping businesses maintain their computer security and fight off international business espionage. What it really was, in addition to being a, well-run business in which Morgan legitimately helped to manage, was a medium-sized west coast base of operations for the N.S.A. and the C.I.A. that was totally covert. Only Chuck, Sarah and Casey knew it's true purpose.

Chuck was safer than ever under the dual protections of the heavy N.S.A. and C.I.A presence and served to run the legitimate business end of the operation with Morgan. Chuck's status with the Department of Defense had been upped and he had true rank and pay as a goverment employee as well as a very high security clearance. All in all, it worked out well for everyone. The Department of Defense had a new, high-tech facility that revolved around the intersect and was staffed with the best agents and operations staff, Chuck and Morgan had a legitimate business to run that was booming, Morgan could use his extensive computer knowledge and friendly manner to help Chuck run their company, oblivious to Casey and Sarah's true work nor the fact that most of the employee's of the corporation were actually classified government workers in one form or the other. Casey and Sarah had been moved away from their field agent duties to overseeing the running of the top secret facility for their respective agencies and Ellie knew her husband co-founded and worked with her brother in their business that was tied to international computer espionage and anti-terrorism security work.


	2. Chapter 2

John finished his drink and headed up to bed. Tomorrow would be a busy day. Beckman had summoned him to DC to speak of a promotion and debrief him on the new venture. She'd been happy with the work he'd done with the intersect and especially with the new business they'd set up. He actually liked his new assignment and was glad to be receiving some props from his boss given the time he'd spent getting it all set up and operating. He was able to admit to himself that he actually liked working with Chuck and Sarah now. They'd grown together as a team and as friends. He would never have met Ellie if it weren't for Chuck and the intersect. It sure had been an interesting ride for all of them. His thoughts drifted to the first time Ellie had gotten a bit too close to discovering that he did more than just work at the Buy More.

----

One year ago.....

Chuck opened the door and stepped into Casey's apartment and actually jumped and had to take a step back as his jaw fell open. "Oh my god, you look hilarious! I'm speechless...I just don't know what to say...."

"Keep your voice down Bartowski! and shut the damn door. Who cares what I look like, it's just a cover for the damn job!"

Sarah laughed as she watched Chuck and Casey carry on like squabbling brothers. It really was fun to watch her very irritated partner stand there and defend himself when he looked so...so, what would you call it...European or like a familiar face she just couldn't quite place then it hit her. "I think he looks cute. Kind of like Shaggy from Scoobey Doo."

"No, no, he looks more like a european gigolo," Chuck snorted out, bursting out in spontaneous song to Blondie's "Call Me" from the American Gigolo soundtrack.

"Call me, call me on the line. Call me, call me, call me any anytime. Call me, I'll arrive. You can call me any day or night. Call me!"

"Shut it Bartowski! I do. not. look. like. a. gigolo. and I most certainly don't look like a dog in a cartoon." Casey menacingly growled glaring at his partner.

Sarah rolled her eyes. "No Casey, not the dog, the stoner-hippie guy that hung out with Scobbey Doo, Shaggy!"

Casey glared at the two of them and addressed Sarah. "So, now, after I'm stuck in this get-up, you're saying I look like a euro-trash manwhore or worse a hippie!" Casey blurted out, his voice a tad higher than normal. Sarah just looked at him with a 'well duh' look on her face while Chuck watched, eye's gleaming.

John worried to himself that maybe this getup was too much as the mere idea of him looking like a hippie made his stomach turn. He quickly stepped over to the coffee table that held his framed picture of President Regan and turned it around. No need for the big guy to see him looking like some smelly hippie.

Chuck was now laughing so hard, he'd fallen into Casey's leather recliner. Before him stood John Casey, in a disguise that only Sarah could have come up with. It was the whole package that was so hilarious. The shaggy bowl cut, the soul patch on his chin, the fashionista frames he was wearing. He actually did look the part of a trendy restaurant owner/manager but it was the hair that grabbed his attention. Major John Casey, all two hundred forty intimidating, ass-kicking pounds of him did in fact look like Shaggy on Scoobey Doo. Now Chuck was gasping for air as he watched his handler physically turn a picture of his idol around to ease his obvious discomfort.

'Great, now the nerd's got Sarah all giggly.' He felt like he was babysitting and the children were getting out of hand. "Will the both of you, for the love of God, just stay focused on the damn mission!" he boomed. "We need to get moving now." The three of them hurried out the door to the herder.

----

As she locked her front door Ellie could hear yelling and was that singing? coming from John's apartment and then voices laughing. She glanced up just in time to see Sarah, Chuck and another man she didn't recognize coming out of John's apartment. 'Hmm, she wondered to herself, who was that other man?' From behind, he resembled John, with his large shoulders and tall, muscular build. The three of them appeared momentarily startled when they saw Ellie smiling at them.

"Hi Chuck, what are you guys up to?" she innocently asked, glancing at the large man standing next to Sarah who had now turned away and was hurrying off towards the car.

Chuck seemed to stammer just a bit as he replied. "Oh, Hi Ellie, we were just taking Hans here" Chuck turned to face 'Hans' who had now walked away from them, "back to the Buy More. He's a, um, a visiting manager from Europe and we were just, a, just visiting with Casey. We're late getting back, so we've got to go, see ya Ell," he hurriedly replied as he and Sarah practically ran around the corner after Hans.

"Oh, okay,... well, Bye Sarah." Ellie called out as she watched them hurry off with Han's barely even looking at her as he led them towards the herder at the curb.

'Hm, that was odd,' she knew European people could sometimes be curt but he hadn't even looked at her, just turned and walked towards the car. She momentarily glanced back at John's closed apartment door, feeling sorry for him that he had to host that euro-snob manager in his home and wondered why he wasn't with them. 'Oh well, he must be off the rest of the night' she mused, 'I bet he's relieved.'

She was rather irritated that her thoughts, for whatever reason, had lately drifted towards her neighbor John. He was so sweet and Chuck spent so much time with him that she was relieved he had some normal friends. She'd taken notice of how polite and kind he was and how he radiated strength and authority in the way he carried himself. He was the true Alpha Dog she mused and a very nice looking and nicely built Alpha Dog.

Later that evening, after completing her shopping, she decided to stop by The Orange Orange and grab a froyo before heading home. It was late, but she was thirsty and instead of just going home alone, while Devon was out yet again, the thought of having a quick frozen treat with Sarah sounded better. She noted the lights were still on so Sarah must still be in there. As she stepped out of her car, she saw Hans walking out of the yogurt shop towards the Buy More.

"Hi Hans" she called out, waiving at him and noting that he just kept on walking. She knew he had to have heard her as there was no one else around and while she hadn't yelled, she knew her voice had carried. 'Maybe he'll hear this' she mused as she muttered just loud enough for him to hear "Jerk!" and rolled her eyes and walked into The Orange Orange greeting Sarah.

"Ellie, what a surprise! twice in one night. What are you doing here so late?"

"Devon is working tonight so I thought I'd get my Christmas shopping started early and I am thirsty but don't want coffee this late, so here I am."

Sarah mixed and poured Ellie's frozen treat into the colorful glass and casually looked down at her monitor noting that Chuck was still in the Castle so she stepped on the warning alarm, signaling him to stay down in the bowels of the Castle until she alerted him that it was clear for him to come up. Thankfully, Casey had just left minutes earlier and was still disguised in his Euro-trash Shaggy get up.

"I'm glad you stopped by. Did you get all of your shopping done?"

"Most of it. I still have to find something for Devon. He's so hard to buy for. He never likes anything I get him." She said, taking a sip from her cold drink.

"Yeah, it's hard buying the right gift for guys, I still have to find something for Chuck. I think I'll go over and talk to Casey one day when Chuck's off and see what he thinks I could get for Chuck at the Buy More. So, how's all the wedding planning coming along?"

"Honestly, I haven't had much time to do anything yet. Devon's parents are doing it all themselves. I guess I have to pick out my dress soon."

Sarah found it interesting that Ellie didn't seem like most brides. She rarely even spoke of the upcoming event or seemed that interested to be honest. She could understand that, given what Chuck had told her about Devon's parents involvement in literally everything.

"So, have you thought of any color schemes yet or gone dress shopping?"

"Well, I like the idea of black and white. It's formal and elegant and Devon's Mom finally seemed okay with letting me pick out my dress." Ellie took a long sip of her drink. "So I'm thinking maybe something off the shoulder will work nicely."

"Oh, Black and White would be gorgeous. If you want to go shopping, I know of a great boutique in Pasadena we could check out."

"That would be fun, let's set something up. I have the next two Sundays off if you want to try then?"

"Can I get back to you. I'll look up the schedule here and let you know."

"That sounds great. Well, I'm going to get going. I just figured I'd pop in for a quick visit. Oh, I just saw that Hans guy as he was leaving. What a jerk he is! I said hello to him and he completely ignored me and just kept walking. I know he heard me too. What is with that guy?"

"Oh, you're right, he was a total jerk, Chuck told him to come over and get a yougurt after he finished up at the Buy More and he didn't even pay me for it. He just took it and walked off. I'm glad he's going back to where ever he came from."

Both women laughed as they said their goodbyes. Sarah was inwardly relieved that Ellie hadn't come in a few minutes earlier and bumped into Casey in his disguise. That would have been a little too close for comfort.

Ellie drove home and thought how sweet it was of Sarah to suggest they do some dress shopping together. As she walked up to her front door, she noticed John walking back from the mailbox with some mail in his hands. She smiled and waived at him, and stepped over towards him as he approached his front door.

"Hi Ellie, what are you up to?"

"Oh, I was just doing some shopping tonight. I'm trying to get an early start on Christmas this year."

"You're smart. Get that all out of the way early. We're getting more and more people at the Buy More and once Thanksgiving is over, it'll be a zoo."

"It sounds like you're already busy with that weirdo Hans being in town and all. What a jerk he was!"

"Why, what happened?" he asked trying to show just the right amount of concern and not seem nervous.

"I saw him coming out of The Orange Orange and I said hi to him and he totally ignored me. Sarah said he had the nerve to take a yogurt from her and not even pay! I bet you're glad he's going home?"

"Yeah, he's done here. Sorry he was such an ass to you. He's european you know. They can be kind of... odd."

----

Present day:

John dozed off to sleep with a smile on his face at the thought of his wife seeing him back then in "Shaggy" mode and being so irritated with him. Sarah had even mentioned Ellie's anger with the aloof "Hans." He'd felt guilty having to rudely walk away from her without greeting her but knew she'd recognize him if she saw him up close so he'd beat a hasty retreat from her. The last thing he clearly heard her call out to him was "Jerk" and boy, did he feel like one.

He missed her so much when he travelled. Luckily, the debriefing with Beckman would only last two days and then he'd be back home with her. He was anticipating being promoted from Major to Lieutenant Colonel and more importantly, he wanted to get Beckman's permission for the whole "House Hunters" debacle.

When they'd married, he'd moved into Ellie's apartment and Chuck and Sarah were now living in his old apartment. While the arrangement worked fine, it was time for them to find their own home. And, as luck would have it, Morgan Grimes had heard about their impending search for a home and had set the wheel's in motion for Ellie and John's lives to literally be broadcast for all to see on nationwide television.


	3. Chapter 3

Ten months ago:

Ellie headed over to her brother and John's new business, "Solution Systems." She was meeting John for lunch as she had the day off. She adored spending time with her husband. She also loved to pop in and see what was new at his company. The office building was beautiful and Sarah had overseen the decorating which was stunning. Everything was modern and high tech with lovely maple woods and marble floors. She was so pleased with the three of them for making their dream a reality. Once Chuck had received his diploma from Stanford, he seemed to have a new lease on life. He was so confident lately. It showed in all aspects of his life. He dressed differently, interacted differently with people and generally carried himself with grace and confidence. She knew he always had it in him and she knew his brilliance in computer technology would serve him well some day.

Now that the day had arrived, things were pretty sweet for all of them. Sarah and Chuck were inseparable. They'd moved into John's old apartment when she and John had gotten together. John, Chuck, Sarah and Morgan had all pooled their money and experience together and started their business in a small office complex in Burbank. It grew so fast and took off so well, that it was only a matter of time before they had moved into their very own large, sprawling building in Calabasas. While Calabasas was only eighteen miles away from their apartment in Burbank, the commute John faced to work each day on the 101 was grueling and could take upwards of fifty minutes to an hour. So he, Chuck and Sarah for that matter were spending long hours at work and coming home once the commute traffic had died down. They'd discussed buying a home in Calabasas to save John the horrid commute. Her job at the hospital was against the commute so she would be able to easily go back and forth from work in under fifteen minutes. They both liked the idea of owning their own home and no longer renting. The money they both made was very good and both had diligently saved so they were in a good position to find a high end home. Today, they were going to plan their search and discuss finding a real estate agent.

As Ellie walked into the gorgeous atrium foyer, she saw Morgan leaving. She enjoyed seeing his excitement at doing something he truly loved. His exuberance shined brightly as he greeted her.

"Ellie, good to see you Babe!" he smiled as he gave her a quick and surprisingly comfortable hug.

"Hi Morgan, I'm meeting John for lunch. We're thinking about buying a home here in Calabasas."

"Wow, setting up the nest now eh? Will there be little Casey's running around terrorizing everyone anytime soon?"

Ellie laughed at his boldness. "No, no little Casey's as of yet. Just looking for a bigger place that is closer to work."

"You know, a friend of mine is a real estate agent. I can give you her card if you want," he fished out his wallet and dug out her card handing it to Ellie.

"Oh, thanks Morgan, I'll show it to John and keep her in mind."

"Well, I don't mean to be rude, but I've got to jam El. Have a nice lunch with the big guy." He waived as he dashed out of the building.

Ellie headed to the reception desk and was buzzed into the facility. She understood the need for heightened security considering the high tech computer work that took place here and her husband's undercover military presence. She even had her own identification card that she had to show the receptionist before she could get any farther into the office building. She passed Chuck's office but noted the door was shut. He was more than likely running around on the grounds somewhere. Soon she was in her husband's large corner office that overlooked the campus. He looked so handsome sitting behind his desk. He was on the phone and grinned at her when she entered. He quickly wrapped up his call and hung up the phone. She approached his desk and walked behind it and scooted into his lap and gave him a kiss he wouldn't soon forget. She got a deep groan in return for her boldness and felt his arms tighten around her. There was nothing better in life then being wrapped in his strong arms.

"Wow" John grunted out. "Glad I'm sitting down with a kiss like that, Babe."

"I've got more if you want it." She replied with an evil sparkle in her eye.

"I'll bet you do. You know, I really don't need to eat, we can just, you know, have some fun in here if you want."

"Why don't we go grab some lunch and then see what happens when we get back," she purred into his ear as she sucked on the spot he liked on his neck.

Ellie got a shiver as she felt his arms wrap around her and travel up her back into her hair. She was straddling him now and starting to get tingles and shivers. She ground her hips into his and fit herself more tightly against his body. He was kissing her now in an urgent way. His tongue swirled over hers and grazed her teeth. She moaned as her eyes fluttered shut. He had such an affect on her. Her mind briefly drifted back to the first steamy encounter she'd had with him.

----

Ten months ago:

It was soon after Christmas and she'd just broken up with Devon. She'd caught him bowling with a bunch of bimbos from a local strip bar. This, after he'd told her he hated bowling! Chuck, Sarah and John had insisted she come bowling with them one evening. Devon had told her he was working a double so she had agreed to go out with her brother and his friends. She needed some fun after the stressful visit from Devon's parents and the whole hostage deal at The Buy More, and so did they.

John's injured foot was healing well and he'd planned on bowling as well. As soon as they got their shoes and balls and were at their lane, Ellie heard a commotion on the other side of the alley. Her jaw dropped when she saw her fiance surrounded by bimbos in skimpy midriff baring shirts and tight hot pants. There was even some girl on his lap kissing his neck! Devon had a huge grin on his face and was wearing a loud, garish bowling shirt that read "The Pink Taco" on it. Ellie knew enough about what she'd heard from her co-workers that it was a popular strip club. In all, there were six women and Devon who made up the team. One of the girls had just thrown a strike and ran over to Devon for a kiss.

Ellie was speechless. John was standing next to her while Sarah was taking her first turn. Chuck was sitting at the computer score table entering their names on the read out. All three turned when they heard her gasp. Instead of tears, Ellie felt only anger as she motioned her eye's towards the spectacle. The four of them all watched in sadness as Devon carried on, completely unaware that he was being watched by his fiance, his brother-in-law to be and his friends.

Chuck was first to react. He was immediately at her side and glanced uncomfortably at John and Sarah. Their faces remained unreadable but John's cheek was twitching as Sarah turned her back to Devon and faced Ellie. John, not knowing quite what to say or do muttered, "Want me to kick his ass?"

"Yes!, yes that would be appropriate right now," Chuck uncharacteristically but enthusiastically replied.

This exchange surprisingly earned a small giggle from Ellie. "No John, he's not worth our time, but thanks anyways."

Something had changed in her relationship with Devon when she met his parents. There was so much pressure from them. While kind, they were completely overbearing. They tried to plan every step of the wedding, they dictated where Devon and Ellie would honeymoon, where the reception would be, what food would be served and while Devon was supportive of her and concerned that she was uhappy, he didn't seem to be able to keep his parents in check. Things had really gone from bad to worse when she'd heard him talking with his Father one night about them moving to live closer to The Awesomes. After that, things had gone south. Lately, she found herself spending more and more time with John and going out with Chuck, Sarah and he. Devon was immersed in work and their shifts never seemed to coincide. Over time, they predictably grew apart and she found herself growing closer and closer and more attracted to John.

They'd immediately left the bowling alley as Ellie didn't want a confrontation. She'd talked with her friends during the entire ride back to their apartment. She was surprised that she actually felt relief and not hurt. She was saddened that he'd lied to her and angry at his betrayal of her trust but she really, honestly, felt relief. She broke up with him that evening and never looked back.

A few weeks after her bowling alley discovery she'd come to the Buy More seeking Chuck only to find the store ready to close for the evening. John was on the closing shift and Chuck was apparently over visiting Sarah at The Orange Orange. John supervised the employees for fifteen minutes as they closed their registers and deposited their funds in the office safe. Then he dismissed them and locked the doors and shut off the lights leaving only the security lights on. She walked the store with him as he checked the loading dock and checked that all of the doors and product cages were secured.

He stopped and turned her towards him, resting his hands on her shoulders. Ellie felt her heart skip a beat as he spoke. "Would you like to watch a DVD with me in the home theater room? It's a perk I get to enjoy when I close the store and I'd like to share it with you."

She watched his face and noted it was impassive but his eye's showed something else. They were normally a bright blue in the daylight, but in the low lighting, they looked almost cobalt. He didn't appear to be nervous and tilted his head at her in a questioning manner. It was all she needed to make her decision. She'd been getting closer and closer to him, even before the breakup with the "D" word and found herself enjoying every moment she shared with him. She knew in her heart what it was that she was feeling and she knew this was an invitation from him to take their friendship to a new level. She also instinctively knew that she wanted it.

She smiled at him and extended her hand to him. She felt a shiver when he took her hand in his and laced his fingers with hers. They walked into the employee kitchen and he popped a bag of popcorn in the microwave and grabbed some sodas and then led her to the DVD area and they picked a movie they would enjoy together. He told her not to worry, that he'd pay for it the next morning so all they had to do was sit back and enjoy each others company.

He set the alarm and took her into the home theater room. He pulled the curtains tightly shut and locked the door from the inside. The room was so comfortable and so well appointed that it deceptively felt like they were sitting in his apartment or hers, for that matter. He loaded the DVD and sat down stretching out his long legs and removing his shoes to give his healing foot some comfort and rested them on the edge of the coffee table. She felt so comfortable with him. They both knew they were stepping into something new that night. She kicked off her shoes and curled up next to him on the couch as the movie began. Without any hesitation, John wrapped his arm around her shoulders and used the remote to turn off the lights as he pulled her up cozily to his side. The surround sound was incredible and the large screen was so clear. John rested the bag of popcorn on his lap and they shared the treat as they enjoyed the movie.


	4. Chapter 4

(Buy More Home Theater Room Cont.)

As the movie played, John and Ellie found themselves paying less attention to it and more attention to each other. She felt so good snuggled into his side. She breathed in his scent and noted that he smelled like spices and something else that she could only identify as power. She could hear him breathing quietly above her as he watched the movie. She found it harder and harder to stay focused on the film with the the warm, sexy distraction seated next to her. She'd never experienced anything like what she was feeling at the moment. She swore she could feel a current between their bodies. She felt tingly with excitement, waiting for him to make the first move. And move he did, his hand that was on her shoulder was now gently tickling her neck and collarbone as if slowly asking permission to wander. Feeling like she was being slowly burned where ever his hands roamed, she let out a small mewl as John bent his head down and spoke softly into her ear, "Does that feel good Ellie?" he questioned as he stroked her silky hair.

All she could do was groan as she felt the dual pleasure of his fingers now tracing the shell of her ear and the shivers his low, rumbling voice caused as he whispered in her other ear. She turned her head to face him as he bent to kiss her. As their lips brushed together, John thought they'd blow the power grid in the Buy More they generated so many sparks.

He leaned into her and deepened the kiss. He wanted to taste her and let his tongue swirl and glide against hers. She was slightly panting as he gently pushed her into a reclining position on the soft leather couch, tossing the decorative pillows aside, while never breaking the hot kiss. Ellie ran her fingers through his hair and rubbed at the muscles in his strong neck as she pulled his body flush with hers.

He was amazed at how she felt in his arms and under his strong body. Her soft body felt luscious as it pressed against his hard one. Her legs were slightly parted, just enough so that he could rest comfortably as they explored each other. They lost track of time as they kissed each other, only stopping to catch their breath.

As things heated up, John picked up on a sound and cocked his head. He heard the employee door as it opened and closed echoing down the hall. 'It must be Chuck coming back from the Castle. 'Damn kid picked the worst time to bust up this party' he inwardly groused. He supposed it was for the better before either of them got too worked up to stop. Ellie was now kissing his neck passionately and it was all he could do to sit up and move off of her. She looked up, and was momentarily confused until he spoke.

"Chuck's back and we're about to have the pleasure of his company real quick. The moment he sees the drapes closed and hears the movie, he'll be over here wondering what I'm watching."

Ellie smiled as she sat up and smoothed her hair and sweater. "I don't mind if he sees us together, do you?" she asked.

"No, not at all," he warmly said. He was now sitting up, comfortably reclining with his feet back on the coffee table and Ellie still curled up next to him tucked under his strong arm when Chuck knocked on the glass door.

"Use the key pad Bartowski" he yelled.

In a moment, Chuck burst in, already talking. "Hey Buddy, I smelled the popcorn and figured I'd join......whoa, Ellie, um, I didn't know you'd um be here. I'll just, a leave you both um to"

"It's okay Chuck, come and sit down, we were just watching "The Right Stuff." Ellie pointed to the easy chair next to the couch.

"Hey Casey" he tentatively questioned, as he folded his lanky frame into the chair not knowing if he should stay or go, but wondering exactly what was going on between his friend/handler and his sister.

John grunted and slid the popcorn bag across the table towards Chuck without glancing away from the screen.

Chuck grabbed the bag of popcorn and took a handful. 'Okay, that was the impassive grunt' he noted. Chuck was able to discern Casey's moods by the intensity and length of his grunts and growls. Long was bad, very bad, as was any type of deep growl. Grunting, whether short or low in volume, was good and, no eye contact was even better and signaled Casey was approachable and relaxed, well at least as relaxed as Casey could be. Chuck relaxed a bit and began to take note of the surroundings as he took a handful of popcorn from the bag.

John's arm was wrapped around his sisters shoulder and she appeared to be very comfortable snuggled against him. One quick glance at the couch indicated it had been getting a work out as it's cushions and pillows were crushed and awkwardly arranged. 'Hmmm, this was interesting.' The DVD counter showed the film had been playing for only thirty-four minutes and by the look of his sister and his handler, their clothes weren't rumpled, Ellie's hair and makeup looked fine, too fine actually and John seemed completely relaxed 'Yeah right, they've definitely been making out' he surmised. This gave a whole new meaning to "Unleash the Casey" he thought.

John didn't miss a thing, noting out of the corner of his eye, that Bartowski was sizing things up. He could almost see the hamster wheel turning in the nerds head. He was glad it was out there though. He knew it would literally be only a matter of hours, and maybe even minutes before Chuck would blab it to Sarah, so it was like killing two birds with one stone and Casey liked that. As if on cue, Chuck's cell rang and predictably, it was Sarah. John let out a low growl and grabbed the remote turning up the volume.

'Ugh, low growl, bad, very bad.' Chuck took this as his cue to leave and waived goodbye as he stepped out of the room to take Sarah's call. He locked the door with the keypad and left his sister alone, with "The Casey."

--

Present Day:

Ellie came back to the present when she felt her husbands skilled hands wander up her shirt and massage her satin covered breasts. She knew they were going to be a bit late for their lunch date and bent her head down sucking at her husbands lower lip and kissing him with all she had. She pulled back momentarily and inquired, "Are you sure your office door is locked?"

"Mmmm Hmmm."

"Very well, Carry on Major!"

--

They'd just finished their lunch when Ellie showed John the business card of the real estate agent Morgan had recommended. "So what do you think?, should we call her?" She watched as his long fingers held the card and his ocean blue eyes swept over the information. She loved his hands. They were so strong yet elegant at the same time. And the things he did to her with them were just wicked. She smiled as he replied.

"Yes, now is a good time. You can get a head start while I'm in D.C. and check out the bulk of the homes and then narrow it down to what you really like and I'll come along and check them out with you. How does that sound?"

Ellie reached towards her husband and gently cupped his face in her hands. She kissed him and smiled "That sounds like a plan Major Casey," she happily replied.

This was one of the things she loved best about her husband. He carefully thought things through and always, always, made the right decision. They were on the same page and it was a joy to her. He never rushed into things but rather was methodical and organized, it was no wonder he was an Intelligence Officer she thought and it made her proud. The other thing she loved, besides his abilities to please her in every way in bed, was the feeling of safety and protection she felt when she was with him. She innately knew her husband was a skilled and deadly fighter and had a dangerous side to him, even if she never saw it. She knew he was skilled with weapons, he was an Officer in the military after all, and she knew what a gun case was and she knew he had at least two of them that she'd seen, but she never worried. He kept his things safely locked away and she was fine with that. He had all of the qualities she wanted and needed in a husband and more, and it was time to begin their house hunt and all was right in Dr. Ellie Casey's world.

--

One week later:

"Ah, you're finally home. I was just about to order a pizza, what do you want Pepperoni or Cheese?" John asked from his seat on their leather couch as he watched ESPN.

"Oh no, no don't do that. I've got tamales from Karen, you know, the OR nurse. It's a tradition that she keeps with her family. Her Mom, daughter and Grandmother make them every year and she always brings me some. You just stay right there and relax and I'll fix them up."

She put her purse and bag down, took off her coat and walked up to her husband giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. He was having none of that and reached out a strong arm and hooked her around the waist pulling her down into his lap and snuggling her into his warm embrace as he kissed her and cuddled her up to his broad chest.

"Well you can sit a bit can't you, you don't have to rush off right away do you?" he purred as his lips traveled along her neck.

"You just said you were hungry," she murmured.

"Yeah, I'm hungry... real hungry." His tone conveyed to her that his appetite wasn't necessarily clamoring for pizza or tamales.

Ellie was instantly aroused as she wiggled in her husbands embrace to get comfortable. He was now running his hands up the back of her shirt, tickling along her spine and creating shivers where his fingers traced. That was all it took for her. She surprised him when she straightened up and yanked off her shirt. Kissing him with an unexpected ferocity. She leaned back and quickly removed her bra, whipping it off and tossing it to the floor.

"Well, glad you're planning on staying awhi..." before he could finish, her lips smothered his again in a passionate kiss. He didn't need any more encouragement, letting his hands roam over her milky white breasts. He sucked a nipple into his mouth, earning a low, sensuous groan. She was hot for his touch and threw her head back, arching into him. He kissed her neck and fondled her until she couldn't stand it any longer and was panting for him. She began to struggle as she frantically tried to pull his hooded sweat shirt over his head and get his sweat pants off when he pulled her to him and stood from the couch and carried her the short distance to the fireplace and lowered them both to the floor.

"Take it easy baby, we've got all the time in the world," he growled as he removed his sweat pants and sweat shirt for her.

Ellie's eyes glazed over with lust and her mouth involuntarily opened as she watched her husband undress. His body was perfect. Right out of her Grey's Anatomy text.

He'd turned on the gas fireplace in the apartment earlier, as even in L.A. it still got chilly in the evenings and was glad it was now warming the area in front of the hearth. He laid her down on the thick rug and stared hungrily down at her. She was flushed and panting and obviously ready for him. He tugged her scrubs down and wickedly grinned at her. In just a few minutes, he had her keening at his touch and writhing beneath his ministrations. When he couldn't hold back any longer, he pushed into his heaven. They made love the first time, fast, hard and furious and then again at a more leisurely pace.

Ellie collapsed on his body and caught her breath. John rolled them both onto their sides so they were facing each other and wiped a bead of sweat from her brow before it rolled into her eye. She looked so lovely. Her hair wild and untamed, her lips puffed and swollen from his attentions. He was in awe of her and kissed her sweetly. He reached behind him and grabbed the faux-fur throw from the easy chair and draped it over her luscious body. "You wait her a bit Babe. Stay all warm and cozy by the fire. I'll be right back."

Ellie watched her nude husband stand and grab her purse and bag and head into the kitchen. He looked like Adonis as he rounded the corner counter and fell out of her line of sight. She sighed and yanked a pillow down from the couch and curled up in the blanket and briefly closed her eyes. She heard him rummaging in the kitchen, heard the clatter of dishes and the microwave running and then gleefully watched him as he strolled by her, showing off his body and headed down the hall towards their bedroom. She practically salivated as she followed him with her eyes and watched his tone, well muscled backside go into their bedroom. Now she heard water running in the tub and got the added treat of watching him walk proudly and unabashedly towards her. She just goofily grinned as he headed back into the kitchen. 'What is he up to' she wondered. In answer, she watched him carry a tray of steaming food and drinks into their bathroom. Out he came again, but this time, he stooped and picked her up, blanket and all and walked her down the hall into the bathroom.

"I drew a bath and fixed up the food you brought home. Come on Ell, let's soak and eat. Two birds with one stone."

All Ellie could do was sigh as he gently lowered her into the hot bath water and climbed in behind her cradling her between his muscled legs. He set the plates and cups on the floor at the base of the tub and proceeded to feed her bites of the hot food as she sipped from his wine glass. They luxuriated together and chatted.

"John, I have something to ask you." She squatted and turned around in the tub to face him and lowered herself back down leaning back against the other end of the large tub, winding her legs into his, now facing him.

"Fire away," he grinned, as he watched his lovely wife settle back into the water, glad that he hadn't used bubble bath so he could see her beautiful body.

"I met Morgan's friend, Shelley, the real estate agent this morning and we did some preliminary looking. She also got us pre-qualified with a mortgage lender and said we're ready to go and everything looks good."

"Tha's good..." he replied as he chewed a bite of food and took a sip of wine.

"Um, there's more Honey."

"Go on," he smiled, sensing her excitement and letting his toes tickle her hip, eliciting a giggle as she continued.

"Well, she works closely with the production company that does that show on HGTV, you know, House Hunters, the one we like. And she wants us to meet the producer as she thinks our situation would make a great episode for the show.

John listened attentively, noting her excitement and knowing how much she enjoyed that show. They'd actually watched it many times together and always had a good laugh as they both seemed to pick the same homes at the end of each episode and loved to exchange comments about which house was better and why. He'd do anything for her, but wasn't sure what to say yet.

"I didn't say anything to her, as I kind of figured we wouldn't be able to do that type of thing, given your, um, job and all, but I thought it was kind of cool. She said the type of high-end home we're looking for is perfect for an episode they've been planning. Once we narrow our search down to three homes, they come in and film everything in three days. Then they come back for a visit three to six months later, once we're moved in."

"Well, you're probably right, given what I do for a living, it probably won't work out, but you know what, it won't hurt to ask when I see Beckman."

"Shelley said we should talk it over and let her know in a week or so, but for now, we're going to keep looking at homes. I saw two nice ones today and she's showing me another tomorrow between my surgeries."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch.5 "Home Again, Naturally"

Washington D.C. present day:

John had spent the better part of the day being debriefed by Beckman on Solution Systems. She was pleased with the direction in which things were going and even more pleased with the successful cover the company provided for covert operations. It was decided that John (and Sarah, who was tele-conferencing rather than being physically present) would no longer be field agents, and would be permanently assigned in Los Angeles to work with Chuck at Solution Systems.

This would be their only focus, protecting and investigating intersect related leads, whether or not the intersect remained in Chuck's brain. Chuck was now a useful asset and treated as such. Both John and Sarah now would oversee several teams of agents who would provide round the clock surveillance and support for all things intersect related. It was also decided that both Sarah and John would continue to draw their respective Department of Defense salaries and benefits in addition to keeping profits from the business they ran and helped to create. Most of the profits would go to Chuck and Morgan as the CEO and CFO but Sarah and Casey would draw salaries as well, as respective founding partners and more importantly were allowed to keep those salaries. This being a huge surprise to them both.

"Well Lieutenant Colonel, I'm very pleased with the current status at Solution Systems. It sounds like you and Agent Walker have worked hard to get everything in line and secure. The intersect is settled in nicely and the cover business is bringing in a successful income for everyone. I feel you've definitely earned this promotion John."

"Thank you General, I'm honored." John took a bite of his steak and listened carefully to his boss.

"Well it's time for you to reap what you've sewn John. I admit, I wasn't too thrilled when you informed me you were getting married, but it's not the first time agents of mine have married and had families," her eyes twinkling at that last bit. "But, that seems to have worked out well for the both of you now hasn't it, and she is a lovely girl John, absolutely lovely." He smiled and nodded at her as she continued.

"Actually the entire thing has worked out well for the intersect as well as for yours and Agent Walkers covers. However, I get the feeling there is something else you'd like to speak with me about John. Is this correct?"

"Yes Ma'am. There are several things actually." He took a sip of water, put his fork down and began.

"Ellie and I would like to buy a home. Our plan is to sell my townhouse here in DC and find a bigger place near the business."

"I see. That sounds like a wonderful idea John. You know you don't need my permission to buy a house, you realize that don't you?" she looked at him with a slightly puzzled smile on her face. She'd worked with him since he was a young man and she'd seen him grow into the force he'd become but she still, on occasion, felt almost like a parent to him, whether chastising him, advising him, teaching him or congratulating him or even like today, dining in celebration with him.

"Of course, but there are mitigating factors you need to be aware of Ma'am." He took a deep breath.

"Go on John."

"We've been offered the chance to appear on the television program, House Hunters on HGTV." There, he'd gotten it out without too much embarrassment. If he didn't love his wife so much, he would never even mention this to Beckman but decided to follow through on what he promised his wife he would do. He knew there was no way she'd approve it so at least he'd put it out there. He watched her face as he took another bite of his steak.

"Oh, I love that show. What an interesting experience that would be for you both. Hmm, let me think this one over John and let you know tomorrow."

'Wow,' he hadn't expected to see his superior officer gush, but that's what she was doing, she was gushing about that silly show, just like Ellie.

"Oh, no Ma'am, it's really not necessary, I realize it would be a breach and not even a remote possibility, I just wanted to tell you about it and get guidelines on the purchase of the new home."

"Oh nonsense, I'll think it through and let you know. Now, about the house, we have standard protocol and guidelines for our Agents when they become homeowners. I'll give them to you before you leave, but basically, whether the home is new or a resale, once you move in, no construction or alterations can be made to the home without our approval for obvious security reasons. Of course you can paint and decorate and that type of thing but no structural changes or additions can be made as we don't want outside contractors or workers in your home. If you choose to build a deck or something simple, you can do that yourself, but any work requiring a contractor must be completed before you move in. We send in a finishing team to alarm the home, build a safe room, do the wiring, install surveillance cameras and secure the home to our specifications and then you're all set to move in."

"I see. I guess this isn't as uncommon as I thought."

"What, our people getting married and having lives? Oh, it used to be the "Greater Good" and all of that jazz. In fact it was unheard of in the early days. Now, it's fairly normal. I admit though, you personally are in a much better position with this new assignment than you were a few years ago in Afghanistan. This point in your life should work out nicely for you and Ellie."

"Yes, I hope so." He smiled warmly at her and it took her breath away at just how handsome he was when he smiled and, wasn't it good to see him happy. She'd seen him go through so much, so to see him happy and content warmed her.

"I really appreciate you taking the time to speak with me General. I know how busy you are."

"It's not a problem John. I always like to be of help to my people. You've served well under my command with honor, loyalty and dignity and I'm very happy for you and for Ellie."

They chatted together for a few more minutes before he drove her home and headed back to his townhouse. He looked around and as much as he liked his first home, it was time to sell it and move on to greener, "Ellier" pastures.

The next day was quick and easy, he'd wrapped up his last meeting in the early afternoon and had hoped to see Beckman one more time before he headed out. Unfortunately, she had been called away to meet with the joint chiefs of staff and would be busy the remainder of the day. John called for a car to take him to the base air terminal and waited in his foyer. He would use the base real estate service to sell his townhouse "as is", furnishings and all. He didn't want or need any of the furnishings and had spent the morning packing his personal items and extra uniforms and sentimental belongings that he wanted to keep so they could be shipped home to Los Angeles.

He watched the snow falling outside and, while he liked it, he really wasn't going to miss it that much. The constant cold, the dreary gray skies, the hassle of driving in the snow...no he wouldn't miss any of that and if he wanted to, he and Ellie could drive an hour and a half and go skiing at Big Bear, and all in the same day they could have a picnic on the beach in the warm Southern California breeze. He was ready to go home now and started to get impatient waiting for the car service to arrive. As if on cue, the car drove up and a uniformed junior officer knocked eagerly at his door.

"Lieutenant Colonel Casey, Sir, let me get your things in the car for you. These papers came for you, Sir, and I've been instructed by General Beckman to ask you to read them before we leave." He saluted John and opened the door for him.

"Thank you." John took the manila envelope and got seated. He hesitated for a moment. God he hoped it wasn't a change of orders, as this was always how they came, some junior officer would present them and always at the last minute. He opened the envelope and was relieved to find a hand written note on the Generals personal stationery.

_John, _

_I'm so sorry I wasn't able to meet with you this morning. I wanted you to know that I did think over your situation with HGTV and I feel it would be a good way to promote and solidify your business cover. I'm granting permission for you to appear. Make no references to your military connections and enjoy yourself. And, Lieutenant Colonel, I assume I will be invited to the final party presentation at the end of the episode. I will remain out of focus of the camera but want to enjoy this with you as well. After all, it is my favorite program._

_As to the sale of your townhouse, I would like to speak with you about that as I am personally interested in it. My son and daughter-in-law are looking for a home in the area and I think your place will work nicely. I'll discuss the particulars with you at a later time, but I feel we can come to an accord._

_Last, I seem to remember the last time Ellie accompanied you here, she and I had a discussion in which she mentioned how badly your knees hurt when you fly with our transport. Enclosed, please find a ticket home, courtesy of my office. Of course it's business class, not first class, but you should be comfortable. _

_It was good seeing you again and give my regards to Agent Walker. (I'd like her to be present, along with the intersect at the party as well.) The two of you are doing great work and I'm glad you have partnered so well._

_Fondly, DB_

John read the note again. That was nice of his boss to send him home commercial. And soon, he was going to have one, very excited wife and it appeared one very excited General as well, when he broke the news about the show. It figured, of course, that Morgan would be the catalyst for this type of personal invasion. Honestly, he was more dangerous than most of the intersect related perps John had dealt with. This was going to become quite a circus, but what _didn't_ become a circus when Morgan was involved.

He settled in as the car headed off for Reagan international and called Ellie on his cell to tell her of his flight change.


	6. Chapter 6

John was resting with his eyes closed, and was instantly irritated when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Who the hell was touching him? He hated being touched by anyone except Ellie. Her touch was welcomed and reciprocated. It was a gift he was blessed with. Touch was such an intimate thing to him that he reserved it only for her and on the rare occasion when he had to force himself to tolerate Chuck touching him. He knew the kid meant him no harm but it still irritated him. Then there was Sarah, who seemed to understand and respect his disdain at being touched and only did it when she urgently wanted to get his attention or stop him from doing something. He tolerated it from very few people in his life.

"I'm sorry to have startled you, Sir, but we're getting ready to land at LAX and you need to raise your seatback to it's upright position please."

The flight attendant was already moving past him as he glared at her and returned the seat to it's upright position. But his temporary anger diminished quickly as he felt the relief of being home and only minutes away from having his wife in his arms with the added bonus, courtesy of his boss and the department of defense, of not having to deal with achy knees.

He got his baggage and waited at the curb for Ellie to pull up in her BMW. In no time, she pulled up, but she was in his car. That was a surprise. She only drove his car when she had to go to Large Mart or Yard Depot. Damn she looked good driving his Vic. She was smiling brightly and it took his breath away. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and have at her. He loaded his luggage in the trunk and took off his jacket, tossing it in with his luggage.

"Hi Sweetie!" she gushed through the open window. "I can scoot over if you want to drive?"

"No, I'm fine, you drive Babe." He got in on the passenger side and was again reminded of why he preferred bench seating over bucket. He slid over to her and took her sweet face in his hands and kissed her like it was their first kiss. He was starving for her. Her lips were like velvet. He increased the pressure and let his tongue trace her mouth and slip inside to taste her sweetness.

"Oh Honey I missed you!" she replied, catching a quick breath before focusing back on the sweetness and hotness that was her husband.

"I missed you too Baby. You look so good driving the Vic. Both of my hot ladies picking me up, it doesn't get any better than that."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again. "Good, I didn't think you'd be upset. She was just sitting there in her space, all lonely, looking like she missed you too. So I figured we'd go out for a nice drive together and get our man."

They were interrupted as an airport security guard approached the passenger side of the car.

"Okay folks, get a room and move on please."

Ellie groaned and sat back up as she pulled the car away from the curb. Soon they were driving down the highway. It was evening and the warm wind blew into the car. John watched her as she drove. She was lovely, breath-takingly lovely, and she was his. Her hair was gently blowing in the wind as she navigated in the traffic. Before he knew what he was doing, he was leaning over again kissing her shoulders and neck and letting his hands wander where they wanted to.

"John, I'm going to crash your car if you keep this up," she laughed as he slipped the strap of her pretty dress off her tan shoulder.

"I missed you, Ell, and I'm not stopping. I don't think I could even if I wanted to. You'll just have to stay focused on the road and ignore me," he growled as he nipped at her earlobe.

Ignore him, 'yeah right,' Ellie felt a shiver travel up her spine. This man caused a myriad of physical responses in her body. She'd never experienced anything like it before. She'd tried to catalogue all of them, but was always surprised by the unexpected things that he did to her that got an instant response from her body. His touch could produce shivers, tingles and goose-bumps, his voice made her heartbeat speed up and gazing into his ocean-blue eyes caused her pupils to dilate and her blood pressure to jump several points. His masculine scent that radiated warmth and power made her insides coil. And now, he was winding her up, tighter and tighter with each word, touch, whisper and kiss. She wanted nothing more than to hold onto his strong shoulders and let him pound into her. Knowing she couldn't respond to his brazen actions made it all the more erotic.

His hand was traveling up her thigh and under her dress, but she would gain the upper hand very shortly she mused when he discovered the surprise she had for him. He was now tickling her silky inner thigh, just above her knee. It felt so good and she heard herself moan even above the wind noise from the freeway. "Oh God John, I missed you so much," she gasped out.

"I missed you too Baby, and I need you bad." His voice was now husky and low and she actually whimpered with want for him and it almost sent him over the edge hearing her.

He glanced up and noticed they were nearing their exit. His hand was now up her thigh and approaching her hot zone. He felt the heat eminating from her and could hardly wait to get into her wet panties. Just a few more tickles to rev her up and then he'd really hear her make some noise for him . His plan was working. Her legs were beginning to tremble and she spread them, ever so slightly in anticipation. He licked his lips and growled as he let his fingers make contact with her panties.

"Sweet Jesus, Ellie, Fuck!" he groaned out in shock as his fingers grazed her silky, hot, soft and very bare core.

He vaguely could make out her soft giggle. She was speaking and it took all of his training to focus back in and let his brain decode what she was saying. She had no panties on, and was bare, smooth and wet! He swallowed hard, adjusting himself in the seat as the tightness in his pants was almost too much. He glanced over at her and she was now giggling.

"So, what do you think, you like? some of the girls at work were talking about waxing so I thought I'd give it a try too."

John's mind raced. That was it, she was fulcrum, she had to be. And, she was trying to kill him now, as she sat there in his car and laughed at him! She was going to give him a stroke, a heart attack or maybe even a seizure. Forget guns, knives and highly trained agents, his wife was trying to kill him with her pussy! What was the term? pussy-whipped. Yes, he, Lieutenant Colonel John Casey, was pussy-whipped.

"John, are you okay? Honey, are you with me?"

His eyes narrowed as he took in the gleam in her eyes and the sexy smile on her lush lips. Yep, she was definitely plotting to harm him.

"You're trying to kill me aren't you?" he grunted out, finally finding the ability to speak.

"No, not kill you, silly, but maybe just make you suffer a tiny bit." She smiled warmly at him but then her face suddenly frowned.

"Oh, no, I didn't think that maybe you wouldn't like it. Oh John, I was just bored and missing you and thought it would be fun to, you know, surpri.."

Before she could finish, she felt his fingers pushing into her wet core and his lips nibbling the shell of her ear. His voice was dark, low and gravelly. "Hang onto the wheel Ellie, hang on tight, you're going to find out just how much I like it."


	7. Chapter 7

During the ride home from the airport, John had Ellie so worked up that she had trouble parallel parking his car. They were both so wound up with want for each other that he left his bags and jacket in the car, grabbed her blue purse and hauled her up into his strong arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and rested her arms on his shoulders as she kissed him. He was having trouble seeing, but knew the path to the apartment courtyard so well he could do it with his eyes closed. Her lips were fused with his now and she was mewling and wiggling against him.

"Hang on hot stuff, we're almost there."

Chuck and Sarah had just cleaned up the dishes from their dinner and had decided to sit out in the courtyard and sip a glass of wine together. Chuck was mesmerized as he watched the wine stain Sarah's lips a deep claret. He stared at her and thought how badly he wanted to kiss her and was just about to, when he heard voices.

"Oh John, I want you so bad Baby, hurry, hurry, I need you now."

"I'm going as fast as I can, Ell, and since you've already got your hands down my pants, why don't you fish out my keys."

"You're my bad girl aren't you." John seductively growled. "And you know that isn't my keys that your grabbing."

"Em hmm. But you like it don't you," Ellie could be heard purring.

Sarah and Chuck exchanged horrified looks and glanced up just as The Casey's rounded the corner. John had an armful of very aroused Ellie. Chuck smirked at Sarah who just wrinkled her upper lip and mouthed "Eww."

Sarah could see the gleam in Chuck's eye and knew what was coming. He was going to foolishly mess with his brother-in-law/handler/business partner/friend, when said friend was thinking of one and only one thing. Banging his wife until neither of them could walk.

"Chuck, leave them alone." Sarah hissed. "You don't want Casey to hurt you do you? If you mess with them now, he's more than likely to toss you into the fountain. You know how weird and possessive he gets with her, just leave well enough alone."

"Oh come on Sarah, it'll be fun. Don't you think I've earned the opportunity to mess with him just a bit?"

"They're about ready to put on a sex show here in the courtyard and that is something I really, really don't want to see. Just let them be!"

John spotted his brother-in-law first. 'Great, he's going to want to chit-chat.' He quickly wrested the keys from Ellie's hands and was just about to open the door when Chuck strolled over. Ellie was now practically dry humping him on the spot.

"Hey Buddy, how was the trip?"

'Just answer him quickly and he'll go away...' "Fine, it was fine."

"So, did you get everything straightened out?"

"Yeah. It's all good."

"Hey Ellie-Bell, Do you two want to have some wine with us?"

His sweet sisters eyes flashed like Satan as she growled "Buzz. Off. Chuck."

Well, he'd actually gotten more out of John than he expected, considering the circumstances. But it was Ellie's deep growl that surprised him and made him take a step back.

"I see how it is. Well, you two just go do whatever it was, um, that you were going to do and we'll chat later."

He couldn't help but make a snarky comment about John holding her purse. "Nice purse Casey, it matches your eyes." All he got from Casey was a grunt and the door slammed in response.

--

By the time they'd gotten into their apartment, Ellie was already yanking off his shirt and opening his belt and fly and tugging her dress over her head and tossing it on the hallway floor. She wanted her husband so badly. She rubbed her heat against his and mewled with pleasure. She licked at his jaw and kissed his cheeks and then went back to plundering his mouth. She felt him lower her onto their bed and kick off his shoes, socks and pants. Finally he was in her. They both gasped in pleasure and forced themselves to slow down and luxuriate in each other.

John rolled them both onto their side and tugged her back up close to snuggle into his warm chest. His hands travelled her body and settled in on her breasts as they dozed, both exhausted.

"I'm so glad you're home. I know it was only two days, but it felt like two months."

"Me too, from now on, I'm bringing you with me when I get called back to D.C. I don't care if you have to use vacation time or call in sick, you're coming with me."

He nuzzled her neck and kissed her head. "Beckman promoted me like I figured she would. And, Mrs. Casey....she had no problem with us being on House Hunters. In fact, it's her favorite show too. That's kind of weird, don't you think?"

"No, it's not weird, most women love HGTV and apparently many men do as well." She rolled around to face him. Kissing him in congratulations. "I'm glad she realized how hard you've worked at your new cover. I'm so proud of you John. My very own Lieutenant Colonel! How should we celebrate?"

"I think we should stay right here for the next week." He rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of his body.

"Sir, yes Sir!" She responded as she saluted him, straddled him and sheathed him in her wet heat.

John closed his eyes and his gut coiled again as her velvety heat enveloped him. He opened his eyes and watched her as she moved on him. She was grace and perfection. She was resting her hands on his chest and smiling down at him. The love he felt for her surged and sparked as she rode him to a powerful orgasam. "God Ellie," he panted "I can't get enough of you!"

"Me either, Baby, stay here and I'll go make us a something to eat" she stood and threw on his shirt that he'd tossed onto the floor.

He'd seen women in haut-couture evening gowns, women in strip clubs wearing the most outrageous costumes, women on the beach in various states of undress, women in sexy business suits and none of them compared to his beautiful wife wearing one of his shirts. He rolled on his side and glanced at their wedding picture sitting on the dresser. He was one lucky son-of-a-bitch he was. He honestly did have faith in a higher power as someone really was watching out for him. Given everything he'd done, for the love of his country, he'd still been rewarded and entrusted to love, honor and protect this lovely woman and make her happy. He dozed off to sleep with a smile on his face. Life was good.

Ellie was singing as she threw together a ham sandwich and heated some soup. All was right in her world. Her husband was home, he'd earned a promotion and they were going to find a new home for the next phase in their life. Her heart warmed as she came back into their bedroom to find him sound asleep. She knew he'd be hungry, but decided he'd wake on his own when his stomach signaled it was time to eat. For now, she went into the living room, curled up in a blanket and nibbled at her sandwich and turned on House Hunters. Her mind began wondering what she would wear for each outing. How would she do her hair, what type of accessories would she wear with her outfit and what about John, her mind mentally perused his wardrobe and she grinned. He always looked good in whatever he wore. She figured contemporary casual should do the trick for them both.

John's growling stomach woke him from a sound sleep. 'What time is it anyways?' They'd gotten home about six that evening and had spent the better part of the evening in bed. The clock said it was eleven. He knew Ellie had the next day off, so he threw on some sweat pants and a t-shirt and joined her on the couch. She took out his sandwich and heated his soup and they cuddled together as he ate.

"So, Beckman is interested in buying my townhouse. She says it's perfect for her kids. This is going to make things a lot easier not having to deal with that. She also gave me the guidelines on buying our place. It's pretty much what I expected, no surprises. What have you found in the way of homes?"

"The last two days, I've seen four that are just beautiful. I took some pictures on my phone for you to see."

"Do you feel you've seen enough?" he asked as he fed her a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, there's quite a lot out there and now is a great time to buy but these four were the ones that had almost everything we wanted and are in the right area." She got up and grabbed her phone and returned to sit next to him. She had a pad of paper with some notes on it. "They all have three car garages and one has four. Two of them have pools and they all have outdoor kitchens like you wanted. The one with the four car garage is a two story so you can see the pictures first, as I know you were opposed to a two story. It's lovely though. Check it out."

She handed him her phone and rested her chin on his shoulder as he scrolled through the pictures.

She was right it was gorgeous, and was on a street in a gated community at the base of a hill. The garage was a tandem garage so it was deep enough to park four cars easily. They could use the extra space for storage. This one didn't have a pool so that was something they'd have to consider building at a later time.

"This one is nice. I like that there are no rear neighbors and the garage is huge. I'm still not sure if I want a two story though. What else do you have Babe?"

--

He had a short week and they planned to meet with Shelley on Friday after work to see the two story. She met them at the property and brought a producer from HGTV along to meet them. After the introductions, it was decided that they would tape the segments on two separate days. They pushed the two story to the back of their list and were instructed to not view the three remaining homes early. Their responses and comments would be recorded live then would be edited to fit the half hour time block for the episode. The producer interviewed them and asked a barrage of questions that would be used at the introduction of the show, as the hostess would give a background introduction for the viewers. Everything was set for the following weekend. They were to dress normal, act normal and in Ellie's case, she'd have to improvise and "act" a bit, as she'd already seen the three homes.

The next weekend approached quickly. Ellie met John at home after work and they spent an hour getting ready. She decided to wear her work clothes which consisted of a black skirt, black sweater and tall black leather high heeled boots. John kept to the basics. His khaki pants and a deep blue cashmere sweater. Ellie touched up her makeup and hair and decided they looked great and were ready for their close-up.

They met Shelley at the first house. There were several trucks on the street with camera crews and lighting people.

"Hey guys, you ready?" Shelley eagerly asked.

"Yes" they answered in unison.

Karen, the producer/director greeted them and gave them their instructions.

"Just try and ignore everything else and focus on the home and your first impressions. Don't worry, if you say something that bothers you later on, we can edit it out so just relax and have fun. Ellie, since you've already seen these homes try and act like you haven't. Share your opinions with each other. Also, if either of you get tongue-tied or don't feel like talking that much, no worries, we can dub in the hostess' comments if we need more dialogue. Okay, let's do this folks, let's find your home!"

Ellie smiled as she grabbed John's hand and they approached the first home.

"Wow, the front yard is beautiful. I love the landscaping." She was looking around excitedly.

John had already sized up the neighborhood and liked this location. It was in a gated community, which was a must and he liked that it was at the rear of a fairly large cul-de-sac which provided optimal security. No cars passing by, but rather anyone who drove into the cul-de-sac would be seen coming as well as going. He noted there didn't appear to be any rear neighbors and unlike the two story they'd seen, there wasn't a hill in the back yard. Who needed mud-slides and the possibility of stray hikers, or worse seeing into their home and yard. He wanted her bundled up safely and securely. A beautiful home, while nice, was an added bonus in his mind. She was the first and only priority for him.

"It's a nice quiet street. Nice view of the hills." He commented as they strolled up the front walk.

The home had a large, usable Mediterranean patio in the front that reminded John of the courtyard area they enjoyed at their apartment.

"I like this patio. I've never seen one in the front that is this big. You could build a fountain and have some furniture out here and it would be really nice." Ellie could see it in her minds eye. A pretty fountain, some comfortable furniture and some flowers and shrubbery.

"It reminds me of the fountain in the courtyard at the apartment," she continued.

"All we need are three or four nerds hanging around talking about Comic-Con and Tron and we'll be right at home," he playfully jabbed.

"John!" Ellie exclaimed as she worriedly turned to the camera crew. "You'll edit that part out right? He didn't really mean that..."

John was laughing now as he put his arm around her shoulder and kissed her hair, addressing Karen. "Yeah, you'd better edit that our or I'll get in trouble."

"You're already in trouble Mister! now behave or you're going to get it when we're done here," she whispered with a sexy smirk on her face.

"God I hope so, Babe, I hope so" he remarked with an evil glint in his eyes.

Shelley showed them the front of the house pointing out the huge picture widnows and the lovely tile inset medallion on the entry floor. The home had a mix of patterned Berber carpeting, large tiled walkways and foyers and custom hardwood plank style flooring in the kitchen and great room area.

John took it all in. "Wow, this is really nice Ell. I like the tile medallion in the entry way. I like the tall double entry doors as well. There's even a trap door to peek out of. I guess we'll have to give our guests a password to get in huh?"

Ellie looked momentarily confused for a moment and John realized she thought he was serious. "Kidding Babe, kidding," he whispered in her ear "Go try it out Babe..."

She went back outside and closed the door, rang the bell and he answered the door by first looking through the little trap door. "Just like Pirates of The Caribbean" he laughed. Give me the password, or I won't let you in," he joked using his best pirate voice.

"Sex" she coyly replied.

He opened the door right up with a huge grin. "Well come on in Sweetheart, now you're talking!"

Karen and Shelley giggled at their antics. They were having fun and flirting, and it was going to make for a great show.

They finished touring the home. So far, he liked it and it had everything on their list. It was only three years old and had four bedrooms plus a large office, four bathrooms, a three car garage, a pool, outdoor kitchen a high end chef's kitchen and Ellie's sunken, jetted bath tub. This one even had a grotto style waterfall on one side of the pool and an infinity edge on the other. There were no rear neighbors as they were on a bluff overlooking open space and another development below that. The garage would hold her BMW and his Crown Vic and he could use the third stall as a shop area. There was even room on the bedroom side of the home to expand and add the required safe room for weapon storage and sensitive material.

--

Later that evening they met Chuck and Sarah as well as Morgan and Ana for dinner and dancing. John wasn't one to normally enjoy clubs but he had to admit he'd gotten accustomed to going out once or twice a month with Ellie and their friends. He also never thought he'd so easily refer to their little group as friends, but that is exactly what they were besides being business associates.

He'd come to appreciate his brother-in-law for his intelligence and adaptability and low-key personality. Chuck wasn't so high strung and had gotten used to his position with the government. He and Morgan both were very adept at the computer end of the business, which was flourishing under their attention. Morgan wasn't as annoying once you got to know him. Casey actually found himself snickering at some of the things that came out of Morgans' mouth. He was still with Ana who was taming him ever so slowly and had relaxed around Ellie, realizing she wasn't out to steal Morgan from her. As for Sarah, even though she didn't spill her guts to him, she had basically confided to Casey that she loved Chuck but wouldn't say much more than that. Casey was proud of his partner. She managed to still be on top of her game while at the same time growing closer to Chuck as well as himself. She trusted Casey and often told him so. He knew that if the time ever came, for everyone including himself, he would retire before betraying that trust if need be.

Morgan was the first to greet them. "So, how goes the search for the perfect abode you two?"

"We saw a really nice place today. It had everything on our list" Ellie gushed.

Sarah was seated next to her and unleashed a barrage of questions as only she could. John and Chuck both proudly watched the two women converse easily and genuinely.

"So tell us about it," Sarah eagerly asked.

"Well, it had this beautiful tile medallion in the entry way. And an awesome front patio that was huge. If we put a fountain there, it would be just like our courtyard at the apartment. There were hard wood floors throughout the house and large tiles in the halls and baths and really nice carpeting in the bedrooms and living room. Honey, tell them about the kitchen."

"It was huge," he gestured with his hands as everyone listened. "It had two granite islands and one even had it's own prep sink. It had sub zero cooling drawers, two dishwashers, double ovens, and a double doored refrigerator that looked like a morgue it was so big."

Sarah grinned knowingly at John and Chuck. It was fun to see her normally stoic and sometimes sarcastic partner relaxed and enjoying himself. This was as close as she'd ever seen him "gush" about something, besides Ellie, when he'd asked her to marry him. She enjoyed the relaxed comfort they all shared now. She happily watched her partner continue describing the kitchen and joking with everyone.

"So, I said all we need are two or three more nerds talking about Tron or Comic-Con and we'll be right at home, then she threatened me! My own wife threatened to hurt me."

"What! My mild mannered sister is abusing her husband now! Ellie, this must stop, John is too sensitive for this type of treatment," Chuck chortled.

Everyone giggled as Ellie blushed.

"I only threatened you because you were naughty."

Casey waggled his eyes at her but laid his hand on top of hers and rubbed it lovingly with his thumb as he continued entertaining his family and friends with the story. "Then she turns to the producer and begs him to edit that part out so it won't hurt her little baby brother."

"Oh, you should have seen the pool, my husband is going to think he's Hugh Hefner. It looks like the pool at the Playboy mansion. It's so pretty."

Morgan gawked causing everyone to laugh at the expression on his face.

"So I guess we'll have to buy you a satin smoking jacket now Casey," Sarah laughed.

"Seriously you guys, it was so beautiful. We're going to see the other two tomorrow and then we make up our mind. I saw them with Shelley earlier, but I didn't look too closely. John is so funny, he's like a hawk. He doesn't miss a thing," she giggled. "He'll be able to tell which one is the best for us," she added with pride.

Sarah shared a glance with John and grinned at him. 'Yep, he was definitely a hawk' she mused.

An electronic dance song with a heavy bass driven beat was playing and she jumped up and grabbed Chuck by the hand. Morgan and Ana quickly followed leaving Ellie and John at the table.

"Come on Mr. Hefner, come and dance with me, I'll be your bunny," she suggestively purred as she stood and took his hand.

"Works for me" he happily replied as he followed her onto the floor.


	8. Chapter 8

"Come on sleepy, time to get up!"

"No, don't wanna get up go away...bad man..."

"Oh come on Ell, we have to get dressed and see the last two homes today. If you don't get up now, you're not going to have time to doll yourself up in these."

John held a large designer labeled rectangular box above her, letting it lightly swish against her hair. He watched as her eyes slowly opened and took note of the looming box above her. Now he had her interest. She sat up and rubbed at her eyes and smiled sweetly at him.

"What is this?"

"A surprise for my beautiful wife. Come on, get up and see what it is."

She sat up on her knees as he sat down on the edge of the bed, holding the box. She carefully lifted the lid and squealed at the contents.

"Oh Honey, they're gorgeous!" She gushed as she removed the camel colored suede boots. "They must have cost a fortune John!"

"I saw them the other day when I was having lunch with the nerd and Sarah and I knew they were for you, Baby."

"Oh John, they're just beautiful. I'm going to wear them today for our last taping." She jumped up on the bed and excitedly pulled on the tall boots then stood in front of him taking his face in her hands and cradling it as she kissed him. The sight of his very naked, boot-clad wife swaying her hips enticingly in front of him stirred him powerfully.

"Come join me in the shower as I've got a surprise for you too," she grinned as she sexily moved to the bathroom to turn on the shower. He was up on his feet and in the shower in record time.

--

"Jesus Ellie, I can hardly stand." John shivered slightly even though the hot water continued to cascade down his taut body. She'd just given him his "surprise" and it had left him spent and leaning against the cool shower tiles trying to recover in time so they wouldn't run late.

She shampooed her hair and scrubbed her face then leaned over to her spent husband and kissed him deeply. "I love you Baby, I love my pretty boots and I can't wait to pick out our house today." She was now shampooing his hair and working her way to soaping up his strong legs, hips and torso.

John involuntarily shivered as he felt her gently washing his sensitive cock. Finally, gaining some semblance of strength, he stood more assuredly and rinsed himself under the hot spray. She'd turned her back to him and he soaped her lean back and buttocks, dipping his hands into her luscious lower body.

"You know what, Baby, tonight when we get home, I'm going to wear those boots for you and let you have more fun time. I wish we didn't have to rush."

John met her eyes and grinned as they rinsed one last time. "I'm definitely taking you up on that offer, Babe."

--

The day went quickly as they toured the two remaining homes. They were lovely, but neither of them stood out and gave them a jolt like the first home had. In one of the overly large bathrooms, Ellie was able to gingerly step into the biggest, sunken tub she'd ever seen and coax John to sit down to see if his legs would touch the other end.

"This one is almost too big, Baby, we'd be drifting apart," she giggled.

"It's like a pond," he laughed as she helped pull him up.

"Or we could just signal each other with lamps, like ships in the night," she replied. Then, just as he was about to rise, her boot clad foot slipped and she toppled gently onto him. He caught her waist in his hands and let her body fall onto his, cushioning her knees with his legs as she landed on him.

"Hello Baby," he sexily purred. Then he directed a hilarious comment towards the zooming camera. "You should all just leave now, we'll be out in an hour," he laughed, as they both saw the camera zoom in on their tangled bodies.

The next home was a distraction for John, as it seemed every where he went he saw chickens. One of the rooms had chicken wall paper, the kitchen had chicken accesories everywhere, there was even a giant rooster painted on one of the bathroom walls.

"What's with all the chickens? they're creeping me out," he grunted.

"Me too. They're everywhere!"

"Well, let's try and ignore them and just look at the floorplan."

They walked through the rest of the home that John had already mentally dismissed and came out to the back yard. There was a large two-story home directly behind that looked down into the back yard.

"I'm not so sure about that house. They can look right into the back yard," Ellie hesitanlty commented.

"Yeah, there is no way to get around that. Don't know about you, but I'm just not feeling it on this one Ell."

"Me either. I don't particularly care for the busy street either."

At the end of the day, Shelley explained to them that they should call her with their choice that evening and she'd put in their offer. The camera crew would shoot the reveal for the acceptance of the offer on their last visit and it would be added in the correct order during post-production.

--

Ellie turned on the stereo and hooked up her iPod to play Nancy Sinatra's "These Boots Are Made For Walking" as she sexily danced for her husbands pleasure. She'd done as she'd promised and was wearing only the suede boots and a sexy smile.

John sat on the couch with the biggest grin on his face. She was now turning away from him, her legs slightly spread and slowly bending at the waist and touching the floor giving him a very good look at her firm backside, soft bottom and wet core. That was all it took and he was on her. He pulled the large, soft, faux-fur throw onto the floor and rolled them both on top of it, mentally making a note to thank Sarah for the gift she'd gotten Ellie for her birthday. She lay before him, hair framing her face, slightly panting as he held her wrists above her head and took in her long, lean, sexy body and admired his purchase. The buttery soft suede leather boots hugged her lean calves and the high, spiked heels added a naughty touch.

They made love three times before they were finally sated and lay wrapped in each other and the warm blanket.

"God, that was so good. I don't think I've ever felt so, so wild before. You make me wild John."

He smiled warmly at her and pulled her tightly to him as he kissed her hair.

"The things I said were almost embarrassing. I'm sorry if I..."

He cut her off with a deep kiss. "Don't be embarrassed, Baby, please don't. I love it when you talk dirty to me, it makes me feel good knowing I can make you loose control. Just blame it on the boots Babe, blame it on those sexy boots," he sleepily mumbled into her hair.

She grinned and cuddled into his body as they fell asleep.

They dozed in each others arms for an hour or so and then decided to take a bath together.

"So, I know what house I like best, but I want to hear which one you liked best," she replied as she watched her husband.

"That's not fair, what if it's not the one you want. I want you to have the one you like best."

"No, that's not how it works baby. I liked them all. I want you to pick. You know what's best for us overall, so you have to pick. I'm totally fine with whatever one you want."

John frowned, earning a giggle from Ellie. "Oh come on, just tell me. Which one did you like best."

"Okay, I liked the first one best," he tentatively replied, watching her to see her reaction.

John was soaked with a huge wave of bubbly water as she excitedly stood and hopped up and down, clapping in glee. "Yay, John, that's the one I liked best too!"

"Well hooray for us, Baby, looks like we've found ourselves a home. Now, why don't you come back down here before you fall and hurt yourself," he laughed as he helped her settle back down against him in the warm water.

"I'm so excited. I loved that house. It was perfect. I like the courtyard. The other two didn't have such a nice courtyard. It's so big, we can entertain out there too, and I loved the master bathroom. We're going to have some memorable baths in that tub."

"And it wasn't too big like the last home we saw. That tub was way too big. I want to be able to cuddle with you not have to reel you in when you float away."

"Oh God, remember the chicken house. Wait, isn't that a term for a whore house?" she giggled.

"Yeah it is, I didn't think of that. That place was something else. That bathroom with the giant rooster would freak me out if I was trying to take a leak. It would just be there staring. It kind of reminded me of Jeff back at the Buy More."

They both laughed together causing the bath water to splash over the rim.

"Oh, the kitchen is so beautiful John. We're not going to have to a thing in there. It's ready. Did you like the paint colors?"

"Yeah, I did. Nothing too girlie. Everything was earth-toned and neutral. I liked how the flooring just kind of flowed through the whole place. I like the plank wood flooring too. I also like the fact that the bedrooms are carpeted, don't want your feet getting to cold Sweetie."

"The back yard was my favorite. The pool was just the prettiest pool I think I've ever seen. What was your favorite part?"

"I really liked that outdoor kitchen. I plan on doing some damage there, but my favorite was the grotto spa, it's going to get some heavy usage. You'll probably get sick of it we're going to spend so much time in it," he waggled his brows suggestively at her.

"I don't think that will ever happen, Babe. I can see us spending a lot of quality time in there too. The house is perfect for entertaining. We can have barbecues and...."

"And, geeky Halloween costume parties with Chuck and Morgan wearing that giant penis costume they're both so fond of."

Ellie laughed and slapped him on the calf. "You're so bad. You know they were supposed to be a sand worm from Star Wars, not a giant penis."

"Well, you can call it what you want, but we both know they looked like a big giant dick."

Ellie was laughing so hard she accidentally sniffed a bubble into her nose, causing her to sneeze and sputter and laugh even harder.

John watched her in awe and smiled warmly at his wife. She was truly a gift.

"So, you want me to call Shelley and make the offer?"

"Yes, yes, do it now," she hopped out of the water and ran over to grab the cordless phone, quickly sinking back in the warm water as he dialed Shelley."

--

Shelley called them back the next morning with the good news. They got the house and the short thirty-day escrow they'd hoped for. In one month, they'd be moved into their new home.


	9. Chapter 9

Ellie had gotten off work on time for once, and decided she would make a Costco run. She liked their selection better than Large-Mart and grabbed Vickie's keys and headed out the door. It was much easier to shop with Vickie, given her spacious trunk and back seat. It made it easier for Ellie to load the bags and boxes.

She only had a few more miles to go before her turn off and thankfully the evening rush hour traffic on the 101 wasn't too bad and was moving along at a good enough clip. Just then, a large tractor-trailer cut her off as it merged into her lane. Before she could hit the brakes, the truck clipped her front bumper causing her to start spinning. She gripped the wheel and screamed as she felt a hard impact on the back of the car. Next, she found herself breaking through the guard rail and sailing off of the freeway down a steep gully. She screamed as the car hit the side of the hill and began to roll. She immediately felt the seat belt harness tighten and hold her in place as the car rolled and rolled down the steep hill. As she cried and gasped for breath, the last thing she felt before loosing consciousness was the force of the airbag as it exploded into her face, knocking her out.

--

"Johnnn, J-Johnn" she panicked and cried when it hurt to move. She heard someone speaking. The voice was faint but demanding. Someone was calling her husband. She concentrated and tried to twist her head around and see who was talking and then screamed in pain when she felt a throb in her leg. As she looked down, she realized she was strapped in John's car,and precariously perched with the car laying on it's side. The windows had been broken out and there was glass in her clothing and blood covered her right pant leg. Her eyes were burning and she realized she could smell gasoline. 'Oh God, Oh God, help me. Oh God.' The voice got louder and she realized it was the emergency navigation system in his car that was talking to her.

"Lieutenant-Colonel Casey, can you hear me, respond please." The voice urgently kept repeating and pleading for a response. "Lieutenant-Colonel Casey, respond please."

She sucked in a deep breath as it hurt to talk. "H-help please. Help me. I can't get out and I smell gas, Oh God the car is going to blow up, please help me. I can't move my leg!"

"Identify yourself" the voice commanded.

"I'm I-'m Doctor Ellie Casey, John's wife," she pleaded. "Who are you? God get me out of here, I'm so scared."

The voice immediately sounded calmer. "Yes Mrs. er Dr. Casey, we're sending help. Please try and be calm. Is the Lieutenant-Colonel with you Doctor?"

"No, I'm alone. Please don't leave, please stay with me."

"Yes, of course Ma'am we'll stay on the line with you. Help is on the way."

The voice suddenly changed. "Ellie, can you hear me Ellie?"

She faintly recognized the woman's voice. "Yes, who is this?"

"It's General Beckman Ellie, what's happened. Where is John?"

She immediately began crying when she recognized the voice of her husbands boss. "I'm alone and went shopping and a truck hit me. My head hurts and I can't move my leg it's trapped. Oh God, please help me. I'm so afraid. Where is John? I want John!," she panted as she started to hyper ventilate.

"It's okay Ellie the highway patrol has been notified and they're on their way. Can you move Ellie? I'd like you to try and move out of the car if you can Dear." It took all of the Generals training to keep her voice calm so Ellie wouldn't become more frightened. She liked John's wife and felt badly that she was hurt. She tried to soothe her and kept talking with her.

Ellie started to check the response for each of her limbs and cried out when she realized her right leg as trapped in the wreckage. "Oh God, it hurts, I can't move my right leg, it's trapped! I can't get out General..Oh God, I can't get out. What if the car explodes!"

"Ellie, try and relax. Help is on the way. I'll stay on the line with you okay? I don't want you to panic Dear. Just try and hang on."

"My head hurts," she cried "And I want John...."

"I know dear, I know, we're trying to reach him right now. I want you to tell me as soon as you hear sirens Ellie okay?"

"Yes, yes. I'm so sorry about the car. He loved this car and I know it's a special army car or we wouldn't be talking right now," she wailed.

"Now, now, the car is unimportant, he loves you much more than the silly car and thank heavens it is a special car or we wouldn't be able to help you Dear." She continued chatting with Ellie and trying to keep her alert and calm.

"Ellie, you're a Doctor, why don't you tell me what other symptoms you have?"

As Ellie talked with the General, her aid rushed to contact John.

--

John was tired and hungry and wanted to spend a quiet evening with Ellie. He was just leaving the building when his secretary called to him. At the business, no military titles were ever used unless they were in the secured area. In the general public areas, everyone went by professional business names. He immediately knew something was wrong when his secretary inadverdatnly addressed him by his rank.

"Lieutenant-Colonel, Lieutenant-Colonel, there is an emergency call on line two from Diane Beckman Sir," she blurted out with a serious look on her face.

Casey rushed to the other side of the counter and grabbed the phone. The moment he picked up, a junior Officer hurriedly spoke.

"Lieutenant-Colonel, Sir, your wife has been in an automobile accident. She apparently rolled down an embankment and is trapped in the wreckage Sir. Your emergency response computer system in the car alerted us Sir and General Beckman is on an open line with your wife."

John felt his knees buckle and he fell into the empty chair next to his secretary and slammed his fist onto his desk. "Is she, is she okay?"

"She is conscious Sir and we've already dispatched the CHP Sir, they are currently en-route, I don't know any more at this time Sir. The General wants to stay on the line with your wife as she is very frightened."

"Where is she?"

"Westbound 101 at Plumeri...."

"What are the coordinates," he boomed.

"Latitude: 34.19 N, Longitude: 118.88 W. Sir"

He slammed down the phone, grabbed his briefcase and ran. As he rounded the corner in the hallway he ran smack into Chuck, knocking him to the ground.

"Jesus, where's the fire Casey!" Chuck irritatedly demanded as he pulled himself up from the ground. Taking one look at Casey told him something was very, very wrong. The agent was pale and was already running towards the door.

"Ellie's been in a car accident, I'm going to the scene," he yelled back to Chuck.

Chuck processed what he just heard and broke into a sprint to catch up to his brother-in-law who was ripping open the door of the black Suburban that was now only used for emergencies. He tossed the keys to Chuck.

"Get in, Drive. Here are the coordinates to enter into the GPS."

Chuck felt hot tears building in his eyes as he hopped into the behemoth SUV and quickly started the engine and entered the coordinates.

"GO BARTOWSKI, GO!"

Chuck hit the accelerator and peeled the SUV out of the parking lot. He looked into the rear view mirror and saw Casey tearing off his clothing and changing into the black gear he only wore when the shit got thick. He pulled on cargo pants, a cargo vest, the black ball cap with the lights in the bill and changed into his army boots. Casey was now frantically pulling out nylon bags and backpacks from the rear stowage hatch of the car and recklessly tossing guns and rifles aside. He strapped rappelling lines and clips around his shoulders and pulled on heavy gloves with wrist illumination.

"W-what happened..is she..is she alive?"

"Yes, she rolled down an embankment and is trapped in the wrecka...." He stopped talking and Chuck could hear him take several deep breaths and then he continued. "She's trapped in the car. The CHP is en-route and fire and rescue is on the way. Put on the siren and hit the lights!"

Chuck did as he was told. He'd never driven so fast in his life. He whipped the SUV around slow cars and carefully sped through red lights as the siren and lights cleared his path. Chuck could tell Casey was on edge and decided, at that moment, that he had to be strong for his brother-in-law like he always was for him when they were in a situation. Chuck forced back tears and breathed evenly before he clearly and loudly spoke.

"She'll be fine. She's tough, she's a fighter, she'll be fine once you get to her."

"God Damn right she'll be fine," he yelled from the back of the car.

Casey was now moving his very large frame into the front passenger seat and giving Chuck orders as they got into the heavy, stopped traffic on the freeway.

"Stay hard right or hard left, which ever side gets you through fastest. If anyone gets in the way, push them the fuck out of the way with the car. Get me as close as you can."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, stay with the car and call Walker. It's her night off but try anyways."

Just as he was about to continue, the computer screen in the car beeped indicating someone was on the other end. John punched the controls to switch on the view screen.

"Chuck, where is Lieutenant-Colonel Casey?"

It was Beckman and she looked upset.

"I'm here Ma'am" Casey called out as he leaned closer towards Chuck so he would be seen by the computer's camera.

"John, I've been on the open line with Ellie, she is conscious and alert but very frightened. Where are you?"

"We're just arriving on scene Ma'am. ETA three minutes."

"Good, she can't move her right leg and is complaining that her head hurts and she can smell gasoline. I assume you'll be on the scene with her?"

"Yes Ma'am. I'm geared up and ready."

"Good, get to her John, she's been crying for you the last few minutes. You should also know she's very upset about wrecking your car."

"Fuck the car," Chuck mumbled.

"Yes, I agree Chuck, it's not important," she easily replied.

Chuck didn't realize the General had heard his comment but didn't feel like apologizing and she didn't seem the least bit offended with him.

Casey didn't even comment about the car. He grabbed the large nylon first aid kit and strapped it to his back and prepared to exit the car.

"John, use channel 15 and we'll be secure, and John, my thoughts are with you and with Ellie," the General added.

"Yes Ma'am, thank you."

He tossed a pair of ear buds to Chuck. "Put these on and we'll be secure three-way with Beckman. Do you have your ID and badge in case you're approached?"

"Yes."

"Good. Stay in the car and wait for further orders. There's a 9 mm in the glove box. Use it if you need it." Casey opened the door to leave.

"Casey, Wait!" Chuck grabbed Casey's wrist and didn't care if it looked or sounded corny. "She's going to be fine. You'll get to her and she'll be fine!"

John stared into Chuck's eyes for a millisecond and absorbed the calm, reassuring message Chuck was trying so hard to convey to him. At that moment, he uncharacteristically squeezed his hand back and was thankful for his brother-in-law, then, he was gone.

Chuck helplessly watched as he ran towards the team of rescue personnel, flashed his badge and hopped over the guard rail and vanished into the black.


	10. Chapter 10

CHP Officer, Sam Traynor, was the first to arrive on the scene. He'd taken one look over the rail and knew he was going to have to get down there. He tied off a rappelling line to the front bumper of his cruiser and down he went. He could hear a woman softly crying and whimpering and talking to someone.

"Hello, Anybody home down there?" he called out.

"Yes, I'm down here. My leg is caught and I'm afraid the car will explode," she called to him feeling relieved that she was no longer alone.

"Well, the fire department will be here any moment, but for now, it's just you and me so let's see what we have here." He knelt down next to the driver side and peered in to see the victim. "I'm Officer Traynor Ma'am, I'm with the CHP, what's your name?"

"I'm Ellie, Dr. Ellie Casey."

"Well, Dr. Casey, can you tell me what happened?" He shined his flashlight into the car and noted she was indeed trapped, but seemed to be alert and he couldn't see any signs of acute trauma except for the tell tale bruising around her face from the airbag.

"A semi cut me off, and I think I was hit from behind and then I just flew off the road and rolled. I woke up down here. My leg is stuck." She gave a sigh and a weak smile and added "I'm so glad you're here."

"We got the call eight minutes ago but it doesn't look like he stopped. We'll get more information as more witnesses call in, but can you remember a license plate or description of the truck?"

"It happened so fast, I honestly don't remember anything except that it was a truck and it was big."

"Yeah, they always are," he replied. Sam could hear the rescue vehicles approaching. "Well, here comes the cavalry. They'll have you out of here in no time and on your way to a hospital to get you all patched up."

"Are you going to stay with me until my husband gets here?"

"Yes, I'll be here until they take you away, don't worry, but your husband isn't going to be able to come down here, so I'll radio up-top to have them let me know once he's on the scene. Would you like that?"

"Yes, but he'll come. He'll come," she sighed. Her head really was starting to hurt. More than likely a concussion from the airbag she mused. The leg was hard to pin-down. It hurt bad enough that she was almost certain it was a break. But without being able to see or feel the area she was still unsure if it was a break or a deep laceration or a combination of both. She couldn't feel her foot, but that was to be expected due to the compression from what appeared to be the engine firewall that had been forced into her leg. She was getting sleepy, partly from the relief that she was no longer alone and the trauma her body was experiencing and she fought to stay awake and alert.

"Am I bleeding?"

"Your pant leg is wet with blood but not saturated, just hang on Ellie. Take it easy and you'll be out soon."

In another minute there was a flurry of noise, light and activity. Several firefighters were stabilizing the car with blocks to keep it from falling back over onto it's wheels until she could be extricated. A paramedic was now lowering herself into the passenger side of the car. Ellie squinted as the bright light that was affixed to her helmet shined in her eyes.

"So, I hear you're a doctor?" the woman inquired.

"Yes, I'm Dr. Ellie Casey, I'm an ER physician at UCLA Med Center."

The woman smiled. "My name is Jennifer Nguyen. How about I take a look and see what we've got here and you can advise me as we go?"

Jennifer applied a blood pressure cuff to Ellie's arm and checked her vitals. Appraising Ellie as she worked.

Ellie could feel everything Jennifer did, which was a good sign, but she was getting agitated and forcing down the urge to panic. All she wanted was to be freed from the car and be with John. She forced herself to stay calm and listen to Jennifer.

"Okay, from what I can see, and feel, your lower leg is intact, you've got a strong posterior pulse and I can identify at least one break, but there could be more. There's also a deep laceration on the side of your calf and you've got considerable facial contusions from the airbag and a few lighter lacerations on your upper thigh. Your pupils are responsive, BP is 149/88 and your pulse is 90. What do you advise?"

Ellie went into clinical mode and instructed Jennifer. "Administer an IV with Ringer's lactate and a lidocaine push before they extricate me. Oh, and don't use heparin, use saline."

"I'm on it," Jennifer smiled as she went to work carrying out Ellie's orders.

A firefighter came over to greet her, Nguyen and Officer Traynor and began spraying the ground around the car with foam retardant.

A generator began to hum and suddenly the area was bathed in bright light. Traynor could easily see into the car now and noted she appeared to be okay, except for that leg. "Well, how's that now, it gives a whole new meaning to "let there be light." Now I can actually see you and you can see me. It's nice to meet you Dr. Ellie," he warmly smiled. "It sounds like you've got some good vitals, at least from what I know about that sort of thing and they're going to get you out soon."

"You remind me of my brother," she weakly smiled. "He's sweet like you and makes me laugh. Thank you for coming down her and risking your own safety to help me."

"No problem Ellie, no problem. It's what I...it's what we do."

They glanced at each other for a moment, when she first felt his presence and heard him. Her heart fluttered at the unmistakable deep voice. She let out a sigh of relief. John was here. She could sleep now and rest.

"He's here. He's finally here," she mumbled to Traynor and Nguyen, as her head began to list and her body started to relax.

Nguyen hoped she wasn't going into shock and was alarmed enough to raise her voice. "Whoa, whoa Ellie, wake-up now. No sleeping yet. Who is here? You mentioned he's here. Who are you talking about?"

Traynor felt a presence behind him and stood up to see a large rescue worker, clad only in black, standing behind him. It was hard to see his face clearly as his headgear was illuminated. But the black gear struck Traynor as odd, as the fire personnel all wore canvas reflective gear and the paramedics wore orange. Before he could speak, the man flashed a military ID and a very unique badge, that he'd only seen in training manuals at the academy. He recognized it at once, as they were not common by any means. This guy was some kind of high-level fed, and he was now directly addressing him.

"Lieutenant-Colonel John Casey. That's my wife in there. Move."

Traynor stepped aside as the man hurriedly lowered himself to the ground and peered inside. "How's my girl?" he roughly asked.

"Oh, John, thank God you're here. I was so afraid. Jennifer is numbing my leg so they can get me out." Tears started to roll down her cheeks as the relief set in that he was finally with her.

John carefully reached in and touched her hair causing her to let out a small whimper.

"Oh Baby, I'm so sorry you're hurt. Everything is going to be okay. They'll get you out."

Traynor knelt beside the large man and introduced himself. He knew when it was time to step back and stop giving orders and start receiving them, and this was clearly one of those times.

"I'm Officer Traynor, Sir. They want to start foaming down the car before they bring in the extrication equipment. Can you get this blanket securely around her to keep her dry?" he asked, handing him the blanket.

Casey took the blanket from the man and began to cover Ellie. "I'm going to wrap you up tight, Baby, then they're going to spray the car with some foam. You just keep talking to me okay? ignore the noise and don't be frightened. Are you ready Baby?" He squeezed her hand as she nodded.

"Ellie, you shouldn't feel so much pain in your leg now. Is the lidocaine push starting to work?," Nguyen inquired.

"Yes, it's starting to get numb." Ellie could hear the hoses spraying the foam around her.

"Good. Well, why don't you tell me more about your personal knight-in shining armour you've got here," she joked earning a smile from Ellie.

"This is my husband John. I knew he'd come as soon as he found out where I was," she sighed.

"Well I guess I should have said knight-in-black-armour. Where's your white horse?" Jennifer inquired as she grinned up at he big man.

Jennifer regretted her comment, as it seemed to upset Ellie, who now started to quietly sob.

"This car_ was _his white horse and now it's wrecked," she whimpered.

"Oh honey, I don't give a damn about the car. I'm just glad you're alive. It seems like Vickie did her best to protect you and it scares the shit out of me to think what this would be like right now if you were in your convertible instead of Vickie. You made the right choice to take her. Don't you worry about a thing now."

Traynor and Nguyen smiled at the man who clearly had only one thing on his mind, and that was his wife.

Two firemen approached them, they were done spraying down the car, and with no words exchanged, indicated they wanted to start cutting Ellie out of the car.

John sighed heavily and knelt back down and took Ellie's hand. "They're going to start cutting away the car now. They'll keep you under the blanket so you don't get any debris on you, so, you just take it easy baby. I'll be right here. You ready?"

"Okay, but keep talking John, keep talking. It helps when I can hear you. I'm not so scared then."

John knew that when they pulled her from the wreckage and placed her on the back board, it was going to cause her pain, and inwardly hoped she'd keep talking to him, so he would remain calm.

The firemen began to cut the doors off of the car with hydraulic equipment. The passenger door was removed and the seat belts and airbags were cut away. They worked quickly and soon one of the men slipped into the wreckage with Ellie. John watched as a back board was handed down to him and saw him take Ellie by the shoulders and begin to gently pull her body onto the board. It was all he could do to not shove the man aside and do it himself but he tempered himself, knowing he would slow the process and just be in the way. The other fireman worked atop of the car pushing the board under her. Ellie cried out in pain as she was pulled onto the board.

"Oh, Oh God it hurts!" she cried.

John tamped down the anxiety he felt and yelled to her. "I know Baby, I know. Just hang on Sweetheart."

The firefighter gently spoke to her in a calming tone. "You're doing great Ellie, just breath and try and relax, I'm going to give you one more pull and you'll be free. Just hang with me Ellie okay?"

Jennifer decided that now was as good a time as any to ask about the car. "Why did you name your car Vickie, Ellie?" she inquired peering into Ellie's eye's to keep her distracted.

Traynor, who'd initially identified the car, quickly answered the paramedic. "It's an older Crown Victoria. They're very hard to find, and this one looked like she was a working beauty, um, still is for that matter," he added, directing his attentions to John when he saw the man visibly flinch at hearing his wife moan in pain as her leg was finally pulled free.

"Yeah, she's a beauty," John answered, never taking his eyes off of his wife as he spoke.

Ellie focused on the three of them talking while she was strapped to the back board.

"Uh, thanks, for taking care of her. I'm glad she wasn't alone for too long. What the hell happened anyways?"

"Well, I haven't spoken with any witnesses yet, but from what your wife tells me, her front bumper was clipped by a tractor-trailer that merged into her lane, she spun out and then was hit from behind and broke through the guard rail and rolled. She's lucky to be alive. Your car did a great job protecting her. I didn't know that year had airbags?"

"It didn't. I had them installed when I bought her, along with the navigation system. Best money I ever spent," he chillingly replied as he glanced at the wreckage. "So, was it an accident?"

"It sure seems that way. The truck didn't stop, so, he was more than likely not even aware of what happened. Once I get the accident report finished, we'll know more, but I don't think it was deliberate. Just the normal carelessness I see every day on the highway."

Everyone looked up as they heard the helicopter hovering overhead. The firefighters worked quickly to strap Ellie into a harness and hook her onto the wench from the helicopter. The firefighter that had been down in the car with her ran over to John.

"Okay, we're going to transport her now to Thousand Oaks Medical Center. I'm sorry, but there isn't room in the copter so you'll have to meet us there. We'll take good care of her and she's going to an excellent facility."

John nodded and maneuvered around the wreckage to get to Ellie. He took her hand and kissed it. "You're going first class on this trip Babe. I can't go along with you but you'll be fine and I'll be there in no time. Chuck is going to drive me and we'll both see you in a few minutes. I love you so much Ellie, I just...I" he had to choke back tears as they welled up in his eyes. "I love you, honey. I'll be with you in just a few minutes."

Ellie had tears in her eyes as she released her husbands hand and was lifted into the air to the safety of the hovering helicopter. Once she was securely on board the copter roared off to the hospital.

John sighed and rubbed his face. He quickly went to the trunk, rifled through the contents and pulled out a shot gun and two automatic pistols from the secret compartment as well as four grenades, one assault rifle and several clips of ammunition.

Traynor's eyes widened when he saw the weapons.

"Look you saw my ID, you know who I am. I can't just leave this stuff. It has to be secure."

Traynor nodded, saying nothing.

John walked back to him and thanked him. "Thank you. Really, thanks....I don't know wh..."

"It's all good. Go. Go be with her."

John shook his hand and then radioed Chuck in the Suburban.

"Hey, have you been monitoring all of this?"

"Yes, it sounds like she's going to be okay."

"Yep. Hey, I've got some weapons from the Vic that I need to get up into the Suburban. Can you send down a large nylon bag fast?"

"I'm on it."

John stood gazing up towards the highway and in no time, a large black bag came down the hill by rope.

John quickly loaded the munitions into the bag and tugged the line as Chuck pulled it up. John then scaled the hill quickly to join him.

Chuck was already loading the bag of weapons into the rear of the suburban when he saw Casey climb over the guard rail. As he moved to the front of the car, he paused when Casey didn't immediately join him. He watched as John glanced back down, one last time, at the wreckage below and then turned his back and appeared to be bending over. It was then that Chuck realized that John was throwing up. His heart filled with emotion as he watched. He knew what it meant and his heart warmed. Casey had been trained to remain calm and to be able to withstand horrible, horrible things. He knew Casey had been a prisoner of war, had been tortured and beaten during his career, and all of that had made him all the more invincible and strong. But, this was the type of situation he most feared, and one that he'd not been trained for and the stress had finally taken its toll. Casey had been truly frightened for the first time in his life.

Chuck quickly got into the drivers seat and rummaged in one of the field bags for a bottle of water. He also leaned over and opened the glove box. Sure enough, right next to the 9mm was a pack of gum that he'd seen Sarah stash there. He waited patiently as Casey got into the back seat.

"They're taking her to Thousand Oaks Medical Center. Can you put it into the nav system. I'm going to change back to my civilian clothes."

Chuck nodded, started the engine and entered the destination and hit the lights. He drove with an urgency, but not like he had done earlier.

"Here," Chuck said as he quietly passed the bottle of water back to Casey.

Casey looked up irritatedly at the interruption, then sighed and relaxed back into the seat. "Thanks," was all he said as he took the bottle and spent a minute to collect his thoughts and regroup. He noted his hands were slightly shaking when he downed the cool water. When he was done, he was about to begin dressing when Chuck again handed him something from the drivers seat.

Casey took it and nodded when he realized Chuck had given him a stick of gum.

"Thank you Casey," Chuck quietly said. "Thank you for taking care of her. For getting to her and being with her. Thank you for loving her."

Chuck had to stop talking as he was getting choked up and a quick glance in the rear view mirror showed the same emotions were quickly playing across Casey's face.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Sorry for taking so long to update. You may want to go back and read the previous chapter. I'm going to get this story wrapped up soon, so no more long waits. Thank you for staying with me. And, reviews would be lovely.

--

Ellie was being wheeled into the emergency room and was very surprised to see an anxious looking Devon Woodcomb waiting in full scrubs.

"Devon, what, why are you here?"

"Hey there Mrs. Casey, I wouldn't be a very good Chief-of-Staff if I didn't keep an eye on my emergency room would I?"

"No, it's just, why here?"

The emergency team began working on her as Devon filled her in.

"I took the Thoracic spot here about a year ago and I guess they like me as I'm now the Chief of Staff for the hospital. I was actually just about to leave when I checked the emergency room admissions and saw your name. Man, are you lucky Ell."

"Yes, very lucky," she drowsily replied. Devon was an excellent doctor and she was relieved that he would be working on her but she felt anxious that John wasn't yet with her.

Devon was following protocol to the letter. He'd ordered x-rays and she was on her way to the x-ray department in just a few minutes. He'd given her a stronger pain medication that was starting to work as she was quite drowsy.

"Devon what about.."

"I'll make sure he's in your room by the time you get back. Both he and Chuck. You just relax Ellie, I'll take care of everything."

She gave him a wane smile as she was wheeled away.

--

John and Chuck were just as surprised to see Devon as was Ellie.

"Where is she?" Casey growled at Devon.

"She's in x-ray right now. Come with me to my office and we'll talk while we wait for her to get back into the ER."

Chuck glanced nervously between the two men and eyed Casey with a questionable look, then followed his lead towards Devon's office.

They went in and he shut the door. "Okay guys here's the deal. I can't do much until I get the x-rays back but once they come in, I can give her stronger meds and I'll suture her leg so it won't scar. Just to warn you, her eyes are starting to blacken so don't look to shocked when you see her or you know, you'll freak her out. They'll be black for a few days then the bruising will fade."

John listened attentively as Devon continued. Chuck was just thankful that Casey wasn't harming Devon. But, to his credit, he wanted whatever was best for his wife and everyone in the room knew Devon was the best Doctor she could have.

"I'm pretty sure the leg is broken so I can't cast it yet until I know how badly and until the swelling goes down. She doesn't have a concussion, which is a surprise, so once I get her on some pain meds, she's going to sleep like a log and be mighty sore tomorrow. I have to keep her over night and possibly tomorrow as well. I'm going to run some routine blood tests and I think we'll all breath a bit easier in another hour or so." He smiled at both men. "Damn this stuff is scary when it hits home you know?" he mused.

All three of them shook their heads quietly in agreement. Devon hesitated for a moment then continued. "Look, I knew that once you realized I was attending to Ellie you would think "How Not Awesome" but I really want to help.

Chuck glanced at Casey to see his reaction to hearing the dude-speak again after so long. Thankfully, John was in a no-kill mode and thinking only of Ellie. He listened as Devon spoke from his heart.

"I know how badly I screwed it up with her, and I can see that you made your move John, so I'm happy for you both. I'm glad she has what she wants and I'm glad you stepped in to give it to her. I guess I just want you both to know that this doesn't have to be an awkward mess. I want what's best for her too and I hope you both realize that."

"We do Devon, we do. It's water under the bridge," Casey gracefully replied.

Chuck thought back to the night they'd all caught Devon in a compromising position and how Ellie had handled it so well. And soon after that, she was with Casey and Chuck was glad. He felt the need to convey that to Devon.

"You're right, you weren't awesome to her Devon, but that is inconsequential now as she has Casey, and he can give her what you never could. However, I'm glad you're taking care of her and I-we- know you'll do right by her."

"Thanks Chuck. I'm glad you understand and I'm glad I can be here for all of you," he said as he pointedly looked them both in the eye and smiled. Devon's light hearted, calm and friendly demeanor worked wonders to diffuse any potential testosterone induced violence that may have erupted and soon he was leading them down the hall into the maternity ward.

"Uh...where are we going?" Chuck bleated.

"Well, I kind of figured the big guy here would be staying over night with her and the birthing suites have two beds and I can attend to her just as easily there as in the ER, so, I want to get him set up before I bring her in. It should be a quiet night and the rooms are pretty far apart so they'll both get some rest."

Chuck glanced at Casey and noted the dark circles under his eyes. He'd come off the adrenalin rush earlier and now that he knew her life wasn't threatened, he looked spent.

"That's a...that's a good idea Devon. He won't leave her and they both are going to need rest."

They walked into the huge room and it almost seemed more like a hotel room.

"Okay guys, just kick back and she'll be in in a few. If you want food, pick up the phone and you'll get it delivered. It's a good set up. I'll be back after I check her xrays.

John quietly settled into the large chair and Chuck took the couch. Soon Ellie was wheeled in and transferred to the bed.

John jumped up and was instantly at her side. "Hey Baby, how are you doing?" he tenderly kissed her bruised lips.

"I'm sore, but glad to be here."

Chuck got up and stood next to John.

"Hi Sweetie," she weakly got out as she smiled up at her brother.

Chuck took her hand in his and smiled down at her. "Hey Ellie Bell, I'm so glad you're okay. You sure scared us good." Not wanting to upset her, he tried his best to keep the conversation light and fight the urge to cry in relief.

"John?"

"Yeah Baby?'

"Why am I in the maternity ward?"

Chuck sighed and laughed as John answered her.

"Devon gave us the room so I can stay with you overnight. He said it's pretty quiet tonight and we're on the end of the wing, so you should be able to get a good nights rest baby."

"Oh, that was nice of him. John?"

"What sweetie?"

"You didn't hurt him did you?"

"No baby, I didn't hurt him. Why do you want me to?"

Ellie and Chuck both laughed at the earnest and almost eager look Casey gave her as he waited for her reply.

"No, no, I was just hoping you wouldn't be upset that he's treating me."

He relaxed as he answered her. "Honey, I couldn't be happier. He's the best and that's what you deserve. For a jack-ass, he's okay. He knows he screwed up with you and he knows you're mine. End of story. Plus, he knows if he tries anything, he's got to deal with Bartowski here," he grinned out as he watched her nose wrinkle as she laughed.

"Ow, ow, it hurts to laugh," she winced and then her tone became more serious. "John, is my face, is it...."

"Beautiful? yeah it's beautiful baby. Prettiest face on earth!" he took her hand in his and kissed it. "Don't worry, you've got two shiners and a bit of swelling but you'll be just fine babe."

--

Devon came back in and sat down on the end of the bed. "So, here's the deal, your leg is broken, as I'm sure you already knew, but it's a clean break. I'm going to suture your leg now and I'll cast it tomorrow, so for now, missy, its the good drugs for you, and don't worry, I promise I won't leave a scar."

A nurse came in and hooked up an IV and started the slow drip of the strong pain medication and relaxant. Ellie drifted off into a drug induced slumber with a silly grin on her face as she watched her husband watch her. Once she was slumbering, a nurse gently laid an ice-pack across her bruised face and Devon got to work.

John watched from the chair as he gave Ellie a local and carefully stitched the gash closed. There was a time when he would have loved to have had any excuse to kick the guys ass to the moon, but now, he could only be thankful that the situation was being handled so well by Devon. He glanced over at Chuck who was watching intently as Devon finished up. He stood and walked over to Chuck.

"Hey, I'm going to go grab some stuff for her and take a quick shower. Can you stay until I get back?"

"Yeah, no problem. Here," he fished out the keys to the suburban and handed them to Casey. "Sarah's on her way over and said she was going to bring something for us to eat."

Casey took the keys and walked over to the bed and gently kissed his sleeping wife. As he walked out of the room, Devon followed. "Hey Man, She's going to be fine. It's all good. No worries okay?"

"Yeah, thanks Devon. I appreciate everything you've done. I'll be back in a bit. Chuck's going to stay with her until I'm back."

"Go on Man, I've got it all covered."

--

John grabbed Ellie's blue nightgown, robe and matching slippers and tossed them into a tote bag. He reached under the sink and grabbed her overnight bag with all of her lady things. He mulled over the selection of panties in her dresser drawer; silk, satin, thongs, bikinis and then selected two pairs of snowy-white cotton briefs. They always were his favorite. After grabbing two pairs of socks, he headed to the shower. As he quickly bathed, he fondly noted the bottles of shampoo and body wash that stood in the window sill. Being a bachelor, he'd had many flings with women but had never lived with one for more than a few weeks at a time. When he'd moved in with Ellie, he was amazed at he sheer number of products she had. Shampoo's for bounce and shine, shampoos for moisturizing, shampoos for brunettes, shampoos that smelled like apples, shampoos that smelled like vanilla and the list went on. Then there were the body washes. He'd actually made an investment in Bath and Body Works stock, that was doing fairly well considering the weak economy. She had every scent they made. He made a mental note to make sure the new house had a big enough shower, with two heads and enough built-in space for all of her products.

It was then that it hit him like a ton of bricks. He leaned against the cool tiles and faced the fact that he could have lost her. His beautiful, sweet, innocent, precious wife could have been taken from him. He felt humbled. If she had died, he knew on some instinctual level that he wouldn't have been able to handle it, but she was alive, she was still with him, happy and whole. He realized he'd been given a gift that evening. A precious gift. The God he'd stopped praying to had gifted him and he quietly and reverently thanked him as he stood briefly letting the water wash over him.


	12. Chapter 12

Ellie came home from the hospital three days after her accident. John had stayed with her the entire time, only leaving to shower and change his clothes and check in with Beckman. When he wasn't with her, Chuck and/or Sarah were. Devon sent her home with the good pain meds, and she was doing relatively well, until they pulled into the apartment and she noted John's beloved Crown Vic was not in her stall, where she belonged. John was able to quickly stop her tears when he helped her out of the black Suburban, that he was now using as his full time car. She winced in pain, taking her mind off the car and concentrating on just how much a broken leg could ache. Thankfully John just scooped her up in his arms and brought her into their apartment, gently laying her on the couch. She was tired, but not from lack of sleep.

John was scurrying about, unpacking her bag and putting her clothing away and it sounded like he was changing the sheets on their bed. Sure enough, he came out and began a load of laundry, then prepared a light lunch for them both.

"I'm so glad to be home," she sighed as she ate the chicken noodle soup he'd made her. "Em, this is good, when did you have time to make the soup?"

"I didn't. Hope you don't mind, but Sarah brought it over yesterday, and your brother actually made a casserole for us that I put in the fridge. Some kind of Mexican, chicken deal. Don't worry, if it sucks, I'll carefully dispose of it."

Ellie laughed. "I still can't believe all of this happened. I'm so sorry about your car John."

John walked over and crouched down, eye level in front of the couch. "No worries, Babe. She fought the valiant fight and gave her life to save you. She did exactly what she was supposed to do."

"Well, you can have my Beemer, and I'll find something else..."

"I'm using the company Suburban, I'm fine Hon. I'm just worried about you in the Beemer. You realize if you'd have taken it to the store, instead of Vickie, you may not be here with me" he paused "It wouldn't have done as well as the Vic in that accident Babe. I'm thinking it's time to find you a nice SUV or mini va..."

"Who, where is my husband! Who are you? My husband would never even mention the word minivan," she laughed.

"No Ell, I'm serious, I want you wrapped in steel. Once you're up and around with a walking cast, we need to find you something new. I know you love your convertible, but I really think it's time for something bigger."

"Uggh, the Suburban is just too big. It's like an army-tank, which is why you probably like it so much, but, I don't think I want anything that big. I guess I can get on the computer and see what I like that isn't quite that large."

"Well you pick out what you want and we'll go have a look. And, I'll find another Crown Vic, don't you worry about that."

"And, the new place has that humongous garage, so we'll have room for them all," she smiled, as she struggled to try and stand.

John, swatted her gently on the foot and fussed. "No, no, now you stop that Ell. You need to be careful not to bump your leg or fall or trip. Let me help you, at least for a few more days until Devon gets that walking cast on you." He bent and easily picked her up. "You want a nap, Babe?"

"Yes, I understand that my body is healing from the trauma and all, but it's weird being so tired all the time. Must be the drugs."

John laid her down on their bed. "Okay sleeping beauty, I'll wake you up when dinner's ready. Chuck and Sarah are coming over, so I'll heat up his casserole. He's bringing a movie for us to watch so we'll just relax tonight."

John's cell phone rang and he sat down on the edge of their bed to take the call. Ellie watched his profile as he spoke on the phone with his boss, General Beckman. She could tell they were talking about her.

"Yes, Ma'am, she's home." -

"Yes, of course, I'll tell her. Thank you Ma'am." -

"Well, escrow closes in three weeks, so we should be in by the end of the month." -

"Yes Ma'am, I'll definitely let you know, when they tape the final part of the episode. I'm guessing that will be a few months after we're all moved in." -

"Yes, Ma'am, I'll keep an eye out for a floral delivery, Thank you again, General, Goodbye Ma'am."

John hung up and turned to share the Generals get-well wishes with Ellie, but she'd already dozed off. John wasn't a napper, but he too, had been through the ringer and was mentally exhausted as well. A few minutes of snoozing wasn't going to matter much, so, he got up, stripped to his underwear and walked to the other side of the bed and laid down next to his wife.

--

Chuck fretted while trying not to worry so much. Ellie was safe, she was home with Casey, and all was well, but damn-it if Casey wasn't taking his sweet time to get to the door. He knocked again, gently, yet firmly so as not to disturb Ellie, who may be napping. "God, I hope nothing is wrong. Do you think they had to go back to the hospital?"

"No, Casey would have called us if that was the case. But it's strange that he's not answering the door. Come on, let's walk around and see if we can peek in the window. If not, I have a key, but I don't want to just barge in, you know?"

Chuck and Sarah walked to the other side of the building, where the Casey's bedroom window was, and gingerly stepped through the plants and ground-cover to peer into the bedroom window.

"Ow, I think I just stepped on a sticker!"

"Well that's what you get for wearing flip-flops and tyring to sneak around, didn't the CIA teach you anything, Sarah. Here, let me see....yep, it's a sticker all right. There, I pulled it out..all better?"

"Yes, thanks. You know I normally wear protective shoes when I'm on the job don't you?"

"Yes, and we aren't normally stalking our friends bedroom window...god that sounds so pervy doesn't it?"

Sarah lightly giggled in response.

"Let's just hope he doesn't have the perimeter rigged or something Casey'ish like that."

"Yeah, I mean the guy had an emergency shower in his entry way, we really could be risking our lives here, Sarah...."

She glanced over at Chuck who'd stopped chattering mid-sentence and now had a goofy grin plastered on his face as he gazed into the window. She moved from behind him and stepped up closer to the window, peering inside and grinned.

"Oh my God, they look so cute," Sarah whispered. "He must really be conked out, as he'd at least be reaching for his gun by now."

"Well, at least he isn't sleeping next to my sister with an assault rifle. But, seriously, you're right, he must be exhausted to be out like that."

They silently stood and smiled at the sight before them. Ellie was stretched out, flat on her back, her bulky cast propped up with several pillows, while John was on his side, facing her, with his face nuzzled into her hair and his arm thrown protectively across her middle.

Chuck quietly sighed as he watched them.

"He was so scared, Sarah. I've never seen him like that. He held it together at the crash sight and did his commando thing, as expected, but he was physically ill after they took her off in the copter. That's how rattled he was."

"What do you mean?"

"He spewed, Sarah. Puked his guts up, and, don't you ever tell him I told you so. He'd be embarrassed, you know?"

Sarah quietly contemplated the sleeping couple and knew Chuck was right. Casey was so tough and so regimented and disciplined. She knew what it meant for him to be physically affected like that.

"He loves her so much Chuck. She was the one to finally thaw out his frozen heart. And, you know what, it makes him so much stronger because of it. It sounds corny, but I just love him you know? He's the best partner I've ever had and I'm so happy for him. I can't even imagine what he'd be like if he lost her."

"Yep, I'm right there with you. Never thought I'd say it either, but I love the big-lug too. And, it's always an added bonus to have G.I. Joe as your brother-in-law."

"Come on, we'll just let them give us a call when they wake up."

She took Chuck's hand as they quietly walked away to let the couple sleep.

--

Casey laid still, next to his slumbering wife. She'd been having a bad dream, and he was just about to wake her, when she settled down as he rested his hand on her tummy, rubbing soothing circles on it with his warm hand and whispering in her ear. She made a few mewling noises and then rested quietly again. He'd decided to lie with her a few minutes longer before getting up to start dinner. Just then, he heard soft footsteps at his door, followed by a quiet knock. Choosing to ignore the door, he closed his eyes and remained next to his wife. He'd call Chuck and Sarah once he was up.

A few moments later, he grinned to himself as he heard them trying their best to stealthily navigate the bushes and plants outside he and Ellie's bedroom window. Smiling, he turned his face into Ellie's hair, breathing in the luxurious scent of her silky brown locks. Casey's suspicion of inadequate CIA training practices was confirmed as Sarah's ability to be stealth was not really working at the moment. He heard her, plain as day, quietly talking with Chuck. The nerd was right, what was she wearing flip-flops for? Now, they were silent and he supposed they were peering in at he and Ellie. Normally, he'd have the Glock that he kept under the bed already aimed at their heads, but knowing it was his partner and brother-in-law, he chose to just keep pretending to be asleep. They'd be gone soon enough.

However, as he heard them speaking, he found himself listening more attentively. He heard Chuck mention his dreaded barf-o-rama at the crash sight and was getting irked that the kid was blabbing to Sarah, but then, he almost stopped breathing when he heard the next part. He was stunned when he clearly heard them both, earnestly, pronounce their love for him.

He lay quietly as he heard them walk away and his heart swelled with pride and renewed loyalty to them both. Damn now, if Ellie's hair wasn't in his eyes, making them water all of the sudden.

--


	13. Chapter 13

John sat in the staff meeting, appearing to be carefully listening to Morgan as he droned on with his power point presentation. Predictably, his thoughts drifted to his wife. She'd been healing up nicely and the walking cast made it so much easier for her to get around. They'd even ventured out to grocery shop and have the occasional dinner. And of course, bath time, while a bit awkward was still loads of fun. His mind drifted back to the previous evening. They'd gotten into a routine of bathing together at the end of the evening, just before bed. It was a ritual for them. Some quiet time to share their day with each other, chat and sip wine. What had started as a frustratingly bad experience turned into an erotic experience involving Ellie's casted leg being wrapped in a plastic bag and duct taped, then haphazardly hung over the side of the tub with John kneeling outside the tub bathing her and helping to wash and rinse her hair. As things quickly escalated, they'd ended up practically flooding the entire bathroom floor when she pulled him into the tub with her and they both struggled to remember to keep her leg up as they carried on. He could only dream of the time they would spend in the not so distant future in their new, large, sunken-tub. Getting all six feet, four inches of himself into the tub with a wet, crippled Ellie was difficult but still a nice challenge to rise to.

"So, what do you think? is that a go big guy?"

'Crap!' Morgan had just asked him a question. He quickly decided to do the silent thing and nod his head. It had always worked before. He threw in a low grunt and a small nod and Morgan enthusiastically grinned and wrapped up his presentation. He glanced at the clock above Morgan's head and noted he only had a few more minutes to endure before getting back home to his Ellie. She'd been doing her best to pack during the day but it was slow going for her so he wanted to get home to help her. Chuck approached him after the meeting ended.

"So what did I agree to with Morgan?" he grunted out.

Chuck just smiled evilly at him. "I could tell you weren't paying attention."

"Yeah, how so?"

"You had your Ellie-face on."

"What?"

"You had your Ellie-face on, you know, the one you get when your eyes glaze over and you have your sick little fantasies about my sister at inappropriate times."

Casey smirked, "Oh, that face. Yeah, I guess you got me."

They walked out to the car and waited for Sarah so they could carpool back to their apartment. She'd been aloof and irritable most of the day and walked up and got in the back of the car without a word to either of them.

--

"Man, I'm not going to miss this crap at all," Casey groused to nobody in particular as they pulled onto the freeway that was already stopped with heavy commute traffic.

"So, seriously, what did I agree to with Morgan? is it bad? am I finally going to have to kill him?"

Sarah rolled her eyes so Casey could see her in the rear-view mirror and answered him in an irritated tone.

"What you agreed to, Agent Casey, was Morgan's VERY KIND suggestion that the whole department, including he and Ana, help you and Ellie move in next weekend, provided you man the grill, and feed everyone and let them cool off in the pool when they're done! and you can soak your own head as well," she snippily added.

"Oh," was all he could say as he met her eyes in the mirror. He knew that look, rare as it was, and he was wise enough to just let her be.

Chuck, uncomfortable with the bit of tension between his two friends, decided that now was a good time to change the subject to something more pleasant.

While not everyone knew that John Casey was a crack-shot and a trained killer who could take on just about any threat with ease, most people did, however know, that the man could cook! and, those that were even closer to him knew he could barbecue like the true honest-to-goodness bad-ass that he was.

"Well, buddy, looks like you better get hopping and get some patio furniture and a cylinder or ten of propane. It would seem that you are going to be hosting your first pool-party real soon my friend."

Casey's eyebrow raised slightly as he pondered his new task.

"Damn it, Chuck, why did you have to mention barbecue, now I'm starved and craving steak," Sarah crankily groused.

Sarah shoved her ear buds into her ears and turned on her iPod, effectively tuning them both out. Casey cautiously peered back at her to try and figure out what had her panties all twisted up.

"Don't give me that look," she ordered as she glared at Casey in the mirror and then shut her eyes and rested her head back on the headrest.

Both men gave each other bewildered looks.

"Whoa, what's with her?" Casey inquired.

"I have no idea, she's just been cranky all day."

"Well, step-up Bartowski and help the girl out of her funk, you heard her, she's craving beef." Casey grinned.

"Wh..what?"

"You know, she's probably all tense with her girlie feelings for you," Casey grinned. He was enjoying ribbing Chuck about his brand new, "real" relationship with Sarah.

"And I'm supposed to do w-h-a-t about that?"

"Jeeze, Bartowski, do I have to spell it out for you? Take her to dinner, then make the moves on her, and you know, give her the beef." He emphasized the last few words with a lecherous grin.

"It always amazes me, how my sister paints you as such a sweet and classy guy," Chuck replied.

"Yeah, well I try."

"It's not that easy Casey," Chuck whined. "What if I'm reading her wrong and I'm getting the wrong signals?"

"Okay, want me to draw you up a plan, Slick? Here's how you storm her castle......."

Chuck leaned over and listened closely.

--

Ellie hobbled up to the front of the closet and pulled up a chair and sat down. She had cardboard boxes surrounding her and was packing she and John's shoes and clothing. She kept out the clothing they wore most often but packed everything else. It was more difficult because she had to remain seated while doing it, so it took her most of the day to pack up six large boxes as well as the dresser items and bath items.

She looked at herself in the mirror and decided to give herself a quick five minute make-over, just like the one she'd seen on "Oprah" the other day. She'd been so bored that she took to watching daytime television while she recuperated. Just then, the doorbell rang. She slowly made her way to the door and peeked through the hole.

'Oh God, what do they want?'

Standing outside of her door, holding two large pizzas, were Jeff and Lester. She cracked the door open and was miffed when Lester immediately put his foot in and walked past her, barking orders at a somewhat dazed Jeff.

"Chuck's not here guys," she irritatedly squawked.

Lester just politely ignored her and began barking orders to Jeff.

"Okay, we start in the kitchen and work our way to the guest bedroom, closets and dressers, then the entertainment center and we'll do the patio last."

"Excuse me, what are you doing?" Ellie questioned.

Lester hurriedly answered her as he glanced around the apartment. "Now, you just sit down and elevate that foot Elizabeth er, Ellen. John called us and we have it all under control. If we come through for your husband, we just may find ourselves in fat-city and get management positions at Solution Systems."

Ellie's mouth hung open. "He, he told you that?" she miraculously asked.

"Yep, he phoned about an hour ago. Told us to bring our own dinner and pack your shit..stuff up. Said he was taking you, the Chuckster and Blondie out for dinner."

"He did?"

"Yes, now show me where your underwear drawer is and we'll start with that."

Ellie curled her lip up in disgust and hobbled over to her cell phone to call her husband."

"Hey, while you have him on the line, tell him I want a corner office, with a hot secretary and I can only work from noon 'til four," Jeff added.

--


	14. Chapter 14

John patiently listened as Ellie chewed him out. He had the bluetooth- sync working in the car so, as awkward as it was, Chuck could hear the whole thing as well. Thankfully, Sarah was in la-la land. He let Ellie vent a bit and just gave the occasional "Uh-huh" in reply so Chuck wouldn't sense his discomfort.

He'd thought this would be a good first test for Jeff and Lester. "If" they followed directions, they'd get paid and "if" they didn't screw anything up, then maybe something part-time could be found for the two dweebs. They'd been angling for positions at Solution Systems for some time, and John knew they would never work on the covert end of things but figured Chuck could find something part time in the mail-room or delivery department for the two slackers. He figured now that the bedroom and bathroom were packed, especially Ellie's silky unmentionables, the two morons could earn a few extra bucks and pack the rest of the apartment up for them. His weapons and sensitive materials were secure so he'd let them have at it and get Ellie the hell out of there. However, he hadn't counted on Ellie getting bent-out-of-shape about them being in the apartment with her. He should have anticipated that. He mentally kicked himself for not having taken that into consideration, or at least for him not being there first to warn her they were coming.

"So I just don't get it. They are rooting around in our stuff! What were you thinking John?"

"Look, Honey, you told me this morning that you'd already packed our personal stuff right?"

"Well, yes, but it's them John. They're here with me now, and I'm alone with them, and they're touching our things."

Chuck kept his best poker face on and faced forward, refusing to glance Casey's way as he secretly enjoyed hearing Agent Bad-Ass get his butt chewed by his sister.

"Ell, you know I would never put you in danger. They're harmless dweebs." Then, he looked over at Chuck with an evil grin and shrewdly added "Plus they're your brothers friends, so, I figured they'd come over quickly and just get it all done so you wouldn't have to deal with it." He glanced at Chuck with a superior "this is how you handle it look."

She sighed into the phone. "I know Baby, and that was sweet of you, but they're just.... ewww you know?"

"Yeah, I know, nerds are like that, but they're harmless nerds."

Chuck gave him an amazed look, which Casey incorrectly interpreted as one of appreciation at how well he was handling the "situation."

Chuck just sat and listened to the show. He always loved it when Beckman, Sarah or anyone for that matter, raked Casey over the coals. But, he did have to admit, the poor-guy was really getting hit up hard today with Sarah on his case and now Ellie too.

"So Ell, how about we take your brother and Sarah out for dinner? Everyone's had a stressful day and we're hungry."

"Oh that sounds good John. I've been craving beef all day."

Chuck immediately choked on his own saliva and sputtered and coughed as Casey got a huge lecherous grin on his face.

"Well, I can help you with that, Sweetheart, I can definitely help you with that. Can you be ready in twenty minutes and we'll come by and pick you up?"

"Yes, I'll be ready. Love you, Honey, see you soon."

Chuck shook his head in amazement at what had just transpired. Casey had turned it around and had come out glowing again in his sisters eyes. He really was pretty smooth he had to admit.

--

Chuck sat in a daze of erotic imagery, watching Sarah devour her steak. She cut it into dainty little pieces but was working through it rather quickly. At the other end of the table sat his sister, also devouring a steak. His eyes drifted to Casey who looked back at him with a confident smirk on his face. Chuck had to admit that it really was a good idea to go out for dinner. Sarah was coming out of her funk and was laughing as Ellie described her surprise at seeing "Jeffster" at her door.

"Oh, it gets even better, then, he asked me with a straight face, where my underwear drawer was and that's when I literally ran for the phone, only to find they were there to do my husbands bidding!" The last comment immediately got Casey's attention. Chuck watched the large man's eyes narrow as he listened to Ellie and Sarah's conversation.

"Ugh, how gross! You should have pepper-sprayed him right there," Sarah firmly stated. "Hasn't Chuck given you any pepper-spray? He gave me one and I always keep it in my purse," she covered.

"No, I don't have one." She turned to John, "do you think I should get something like that, Sweetie?"

"Yeah, it's not a bad idea. Chuck, do you have an extra one for Ellie?" He was laughing on the inside as Sarah was the one who'd insisted on giving Chuck the pepper- spray before he'd finally learned how to handle a gun.

"Yeah, I have a few at work that I keep in my desk. I'll send one home with you to give to her tomorrow."

"Well, it all worked out. It really was a sweet thing to do John. I wasn't working very efficiently with the leg and all and I was cranky, so, I'm sorry I was such a shrew to you on the phone. You're always so sweet and patient with me." She leaned in and kissed him tenderly on the mouth. "I hope I didn't hurt your feelings."

"Oh, Baby, I'm just sorry I didn't think that they'd make you uncomfortable. I should have had them come over once I was home." He kissed her back and wrapped an arm around her, stroking her hair. "And, I'm going to have a chat with the little rat-faced one about his underwear drawer comment, he's lucky I didn't hear him say that or he'd have a permanent imprint of my wedding ring on his ugly mug."

And there it was. Both Sarah and Chuck watched dumbfounded as the couple easily worked through their differences and openly showed their love and affection for each other.

Sarah sighed and inwardly longed for a relationship like her partner had. She knew Chuck was slowly coming around, but there were times when she wished he'd move faster. She wanted to be openly cuddled and fondled like Ellie was and knew Chuck was adjusting to the reality of their new relationship and that his old, restrained mannerisms were hard to break.

Just as she finished that thought, as if he'd read her mind, he surprised her when he placed his hand over hers on the table, for all to see, and stroked it with his thumb. She lit up with the brightest smile and leaned into him.

She'd only hoped for the perfect mix of job and family, and now with she and Casey now permanently assigned in L.A., it was starting to become a reality and she knew she and Chuck were meant to be and she wanted to start a life with him as well. It was within her reach and she really, really wanted to pull that brass ring.

Casey stood and excused himself to go and pay the bill and Chuck decided now was a good time to let the ladies talk and followed. Once they were in the foyer, Casey approached him.

"See, I told you, just relax and it will all fall into place. You're doing great. Now start phase two."

"Yeah, phase two. A little walk after dinner, an arm around her waist, a little tickle here and there with her neck, then, the beef. Yeah, I guess I'm ready."

"No, don't be so wishy-washy, set your sights on what you want and make it yours. I'm telling you, she's my partner, and all, but I can tell when women give signals, and she's practically flashing them in neon at you. Make your move tonight and seal the deal."

"Okay, okay. Seal the deal."

"Quit that!" Casey growled as he rolled his eyes at Chuck.

"Quit what?"

"Quit repeating it like your memorizing directions or some crap."

"I am memorizing directions."

"Well keep it in that brain of yours and stop babbling to yourself."

"Yeah, okay, no babbling."

"Your still doing it!" he growled.

They paid the bill and Ellie and Sarah walked up to join them. They were in a new shopping and restaurant complex so they decided to stroll around and walk off their dinner. Chuck caught up to Ellie and was talking with her about her leg and how it was healing when Sarah dropped back and walked alongside her partner, then quietly addressed him.

"I'm sorry, Casey."

Slightly taken aback, as nobody really ever apologized to him, except for Ellie, and now his partner was doing the same thing. He quizzically looked at her.

"For what?"

"I was such a bitch to you in the car. I don't know what got into me today. I was just so cranky."

John softened up as he realized it took a lot for her to admit when she was acting like a brat and she was genuinely sharing her feelings with him. Her "lady" feelings he inwardly thought, but let her continue.

"So, what exactly has got you so wound-up, Walker?"

"I don't know," she sighed. "It's just, this will sound kind of weird, but, I was almost jealous of you today."

"Jealous..of me? why?" he sure wasn't expecting that reply from her.

"Well, it's silly, but everything is perfect for you, you know? You have it all. Don't get me wrong, you deserve every bit of it, and I'm totally happy for you and all, but I want that with Chuck too, but it's just taking so long."

"It will come Sarah, it will come if it's meant to be. He does love you, it's plain as day. Anyone can see it. You're just too close to see it for what it is. Relax and don't rush it, he's getting there. And, you know it's from his heart and not some bullshit, as he's taking his time and doing it right." For some inexplicable reason, he placed his arm on her shoulder and gave her a gentle squeeeze.

Sarah smiled up at him.

"When did you get so wise? and how come you aren't giving me some sarcastic come back?"

"I've always been wise. You're just open to actually listening to me now, and, I'm not going to razz you this time, okay, partner. Everything is working out for all of us now, so let's just go with the flow, eh?"

"Okay, I know that sounded weird, but thanks for letting me get if off my chest, you're just getting easier and easier to talk to. Also, thanks for that dinner, it was wonderful. I was totally craving beef today. I always do when I'm cranky."

Casey let out a loud, deep, belly laugh, causing Chuck and Ellie to turn around and gawk at him. He just kept laughing and gave her shoulders another quick squeeze with his arm. "Go on, get up there with Chuck, he's monopolizing my Ellie-time."

He fondly watched as she scooted up to Chuck and turned to smile at him over her shoulder when Chuck wrapped his arm around her waist as he continued chatting with Ellie.

Casey felt a warmth come over him, and instead of squashing it down, he uncharacteristically let it wash over him. He felt almost fatherly, or brotherly or some shit like that and, it wasn't that bad of a feeling.

"So what was the big-guy laughing about?" Chuck inquired, as he strolled along with Ellie and Sarah.

"Oh, we were just talking. I felt kind of bad for being so bitchy to him earlier in the car." She glanced over at Ellie, hoping her friend would understand and continued speaking. "I was kind of cranky but we got it all worked out and we're good. But his laugh was kind of weird, I'm not sure what was so funny, all I said was, I was craving beef and thanked him for the dinner."

Chuck was now the one to give a deep laugh at her reply, hearing Casey start to chuckle again behind him.

--


	15. Chapter 15

After dinner, as they strolled along, they came to the front of a large, imposing store. John looked up and noted with inner-glee that it was Patio-World. He tugged Ellie along inside as Chuck and Sarah followed. There was a plethora of furnishings and barbecue items for the patio and his mind raced with the possibilities. It was like he was in a sacred temple.

Ellie smiled at his rare and almost child-like expression and enthusiasm as his eyes darted around, taking it all in.

"Okay, why don't we get you seated on a nice, comfy swing, while Chuck and I check all of this out," he stated.

He lead Ellie over to a large patio swing and helped her get seated. Sarah plopped down next to her and he and Chuck were off.

"Oh Man, look at all of this stuff!" Chuck gushed.

"Yeah, I can do some damage in here eh?"

They perused tiki-torches, tables with combo ice-tubs and fire-pits in the center, lounge chairs in every shape, size and color and the Valhalla, the floating drink holder with an ice-chest in the center.

"Oh, please tell me you're going to get that! What could be better, but a floating ice chest," Chuck gushed.

"Yep that would be a very useful item wouldn't it."

"Oh, hell yes!"

Casey was looking for a nice furniture set. The new house already had a built in outdoor kitchen, so all they really needed was the furniture.

Two hours and several thousand dollars later, he and Ellie had decided on a large round table with eight chairs, the lovely patio swing Ellie was currently perched on, barbecue tools and equipment, two chaise lounges, a large double chaise, that also could be used as a bed, which John immediately appreciated as yet another practical and necessary item, and a large market umbrella. Sarah pointed out a nice outdoor lamp and rug while Ellie chose a smaller cafe table with two chairs for the front patio. Last, Casey arranged for a surprise for his wife. He ordered a large, built-in fountain for the front patio. He selected blue Mexican tiles for the basin that the tiered fountain would sit in, and arranged for it to be built that week, so it would be ready when they moved in the following weekend.

Chuck was pleased to see that Casey wanted nothing but the best for the new home and for his wife, and, for his family for that matter, as he and Sarah would undoubtedly be spending a lot of quality time with the Casey's.

Casey was first to speak as he slowly guided Ellie out of the store as they all walked back to the parking lot.

"Wow, that was intense. Our bank account got a serious work-out."

"You aren't kidding, but, I love what we picked out don't you?"

"Yeah, the patio furniture is so aweso....."

John stopped mid-sentence, and got a funny look on his face.

"It's what?" Ellie egged, madly grinning at him.

"It's stylish and American made."

Chuck and Sarah egged him on as well.

"No, what were you going to say before that? It sounded more like Awww something" Chuck pushed.

"It was... awfully expensive," Casey casually replied.

Ellie was playfully wagging her finger at him now. "No, no, you were going to talk to me in "dude-speak" weren't you?"

He just sheepishly grinned at her as he supported her arm as she slowly walked along side him.

"To-tally, Ell, cause that's how I roll," he replied with a straight face.

"Like totally Dude!" Chuck swiftly added with a grin.

"Totally" they all unanimously agreed as they laughed like lunatics as they got in the car.

--

John and Chuck were loading the last few boxes into a Solution Systems truck.

Morgan and Ana were waiting in the larger of the two trucks that was already loaded, while Sarah and Ellie took one last look around.

"Well, I'm going to miss this place. It was a perfect little apartment, but I'm so excited to be starting in a new place with John. He never seemed bothered that I lived here with Devon, but I am really looking forward to the new place."

"You know what they say, you'll have to christen each room," Sarah playfully laughed.

"Oh, we'll definitely do that!" Ellie giggled. "And, I'd bet good money that you and Chuck will be finding a home in our neighborhood soon as well. Knowing my brother, he'll miss us all hanging around together in the courtyard and he'll be so jealous of John's short commute that he'll be ready to find a home real quick."

Sarah ducked her head slightly and was surprised to feel a slight blush creep up her face. "I don't want to rush him into anything."

"Oh, Sarah, you haven't rushed him at all. I just know him well enough, and I can tell he's ready," she grinned. "Pretty soon, we're all really going to be a big, happy family."

"Well, I think that's it. It's all clean and empty. Would you like to ride with me Ellie? Chuck is going in the truck with John, so why don't you come with me in the Porsche?"

Ellie smiled as she got into Sarah's car and glanced back at her old apartment for the last time. Sarah popped the top and gunned the Porsche quickly in front of John and Chuck's truck for the caravan to Calabasas.

The longer they drove on, Casey and Chuck got quieter. They watched in awe as Sarah and Ellie drove ahead of them, their blonde and brunette hair blowing along in the wind.

Casey was getting more and more irritated with the number of lecherous men and teen-aged boys that honked and smiled and checked them out at each stop light, whistling and trying to make short conversation at each light with HIS wife and HIS partner. He was now starting to growl.

"Take it easy, man, you know they're going to attract attention, how could they not," Chuck calmly stated, while even he was amazed at the reactions the women generated. He'd never really witnessed the alluring power the two women seemed to wield this up close and personal before.

"Yeah, well they should have the top up and jackets on. They're going to get sun-burned like that."

"Uh, I think that's the point of a convertible Casey, to get some sun. Just be glad their ours, we get to look and touch," Chuck stated.

"_I_ get to look and touch, but I still don't know what you're doing, Bartowski," Casey ribbed.

"I guess it's time for me to step up. We've really been getting along so well these past few weeks and this will sound corny-"

"Doesn't it always," Casey sighed and interrupted.

"Let me finish. We've been doing really well and I think it's because of you and Ellie. Honestly, not even that time when Jeff slipped me that hallucinogenic mushroom, and I ate it by accident, did I ever think I'd say this, but you two have a good thing and you've been a great influence on us, and I think Sarah and I both want that too. So, I think I'm ready to get serious with her," Chuck stated.

"You're finally starting to make sense Bartowski. Don't let her get away."

A kid on a crotch-rocket wearing a wife beater and baggy pants that let his ass hang out, was now along side Sarah and was grinning through his helmet at her. Chuck felt a growl come up as well and coughed to cover it, embarrassed that he'd seemingly slipped into cave-man Casey mode himself.

Casey, having heard the low rumble from Chuck groused, "See, now that's what I'm talking about right there. Some dumb-ass on a shitty bike trying to make time with them..that's why they really should have that top up and jackets on. That pervert is trying to get a look."

Casey maneuvered the truck into the lane on Ellie's side of the car and gave him his best intimidating glare from across the Porsche. While Morgan, who had also picked up on what was happening let his truck and it's very large side mirror get just a little to close to the kid and his "motorcycle."

"Nice training-bike," Morgan posed through Ana's open window. "I had one like that before I got a Harley too."

Chuck uncharacteristically joined in and sneered out "Yeah I saw one just like yours on the cover of a book...I think it was "The Mouse and the Motorcycle."

The kid's eyes widened as he looked around and realized he was surrounded by Solution System trucks with very weird and angry drivers.

Luckily for all of them, the light changed and the confused kid gunned his bike and pulled ahead of the irritated men and amused women.

"Morgan's getting better. Less nerdy," Casey stated to nobody in particular as they sped up.

Chuck tilted his head in contemplation. "Maybe I should get a bike? Morgan really likes his, and it would make for an easier commute...you could get one too.."

"Yeah, and we can all get matching tattoos and form a gang... Nah, Bartowski, you'd just end up with the intersect plastered on the pavement. You're fine with the company Prius, and you're carbon footprint is so small and tiny," Casey joked in a whiny voice. "But, seriously, Ell is going to sell her beemer, you should think about buying that, it's only a year old."

"Really? I've always liked that car. That's not a bad idea. So, what are you guys getting to replace it? a nice mini-van I assume?" Chuck smirked.

"I told her she can get whatever she wants. If she wants a mini-van, I can suck it up. But she's been leaning towards a smaller SUV. Maybe a Volvo or something like that. We're going to look after we get all settled in. For now, I'm driving her beemer and she's driving the Suburban. I'm not taking anymore chances with her."

--

Soon they arrived at the new home. Some of the company staff had shown up to help move the heavy items as did Big Mike, Jeff and Lester, and with all of the help, they were unloaded and unpacked relatively quickly.

Sarah and Ellie had just finished in the master bedroom hanging up clothes and loading dresser drawers and bath items and had now moved into the kitchen.

John, Chuck and Big Mike moved the dressers, beds, dining room furniture, tables, couches and chairs while Jeff and Lester set up the entertainment centers, big screens and Ellie's computer and the stereo equipment in the master bedroom and great room. John's "office" and it's contents were already safely stowed and locked up in his new room. Morgan and Ana set out lamps and knick-knacks where Ellie had requested and hung up pictures and art work while the remaining office staff were unloading and setting up the patio furniture.

Morgan and Ana paused to look around.

"Wow, this is really a nice place."

"Yeah, they did it up right."

"It's huge. Are they expecting?"

"Yeah, Big Mike said the washer and dryer will be here soon."

"No not that kind of expecting. You know, _expecting-_expecting."

Morgan looked puzzled.

Ana smacked him lightly on the arm. "A b-a-b-y, Morgan, are they expecting a baby?"

"Oh, a baby. No, not that I know of but they're kind of private you know. I don't know if they'd just go announcing it all over the place. And, knowing Chuck, he wouldn't be able to keep a secret like that so I'd guess no, at least not yet."

"Oh, It just seems like they bought this huge place and all, and you know, maybe they need the space for a reason."

"No reason yet, but I'll be sure to get to work on that right away," a deep voice answered.

Casey had been walking around the corner with his tool box when he'd over heard Ana and Morgan. He inwardly smiled at her question and realized for the first time in his life, that the thought of having a herd of kids with Ellie and filling up their home, like something out of "The Sound of Music" didn't scare the shit out of him.

"Oh, Hey Man, didn't hear you. Dude, this place rocks. It's huge and really nice. Ana and I are going to have to buy something soon. I think you blazed the trail, my Man. Soon we'll all be in the neighborhood again."

The old John would have made a snide remark at this point in the conversation, but somehow, the idea of Morgan, Ana and Chuck and Sarah being nearby again, wasn't quite so bad any longer. He still couldn't help himself from getting one jab in. "Just don't try crawling in any of our windows or I'll blow your head off."

"Got it. No more window entries no matter how convenient they are."

The two men smiled as they conversed.

"I'm going to start the grill, are you two hungry?'

"God yes," Ana and Morgan both replied.

"Good, I'm going to round everyone up. Can you grab the beer in the garage fridge?"

"I'll get it. Oh, John, I brought some macaroni salad's and a three bean salad. I'll go get them, I have them in a cooler."

"Thanks Ana. Just bring it all out to the back."

John walked around his home and collected his friends and his wife. They all gathered around the pool and were now swimming, sun-bathing and eating and drinking as he barbecued. Jeff and Lester had the stereo hooked up to the outside speakers and were now trying the various digital channels and settled on eighties and nineties music. Ellie came out with corn on the cob and several tasty pies she'd picked up at the bakery. She walked up behind John and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Can I kiss the cook?" she purred.

"Always," he replied as he ducked his head down to her height and turned his head to meet her lips.

"Hey, don't distract him, evil-temptress. Let him finish the steaks!"

Chuck was floating in the pool with the ice chest close by and Sarah next to him in a floating chair. Big Mike was standing sipping a beer from the circular, floating wonder and Jeff and Lester were in the process of sneaking up on Ana, getting ready to toss her into the pool. Very quickly, Ana was tossed into the pool causing a splash that drenched Ellie, John and Ellie's plaster cast.

It was most definitely soaked and everyone paused for the briefest of moments, glancing at Casey, expecting him to go psycho. When that didn't happen, they all resumed their fun and games.

Ellie just smiled and tossed her hands up. "Well, it was going to come off in two days, so what the heck. Can you grab your reciprocating saw and meet me in the garage, Honey?"

"Sure, I'll be right there. Hey, Bartowski, man the grill, I've got a cast to cut off. I'll be back in a few, but don't wait for us. Dig in."

--


	16. Chapter 16

Chuck hopped out of the pool to take over the grilling duties while Casey headed for the garage. Once inside, he saw Ellie perched on top of the large built-in workbench eating a Popsicle she'd retrieved from the garage freezer. She looked like a pinup girl. He grinned as he approached her. He'd found his saw in all the mess of tool chests strewn about from the move and was cautiously sizing up her leg.

"Okay, I admit it, I'm nervous here. I don't want to accidentally hurt you. Where do I cut it? how do you want me to do this. Maybe I should get Chuck," he fretted.

She reached out and cradled his face in her hands. "Oh, John, I'll be fine. Just cut it off."

He carefully positioned the saw on the upper edge of the cast and began cutting, ever so gently. He soon realized he barely had to apply any pressure as the plaster neatly separated. Once he finished the cut, he gently pried his fingers in and split the cast apart, breaking it off of her leg. He unwound the inner bandage and tossed it all in the trash.

"Stay here for a second, babe."

He ran into the house leaving Ellie perched on top of the workbench. She examined her dirty and very unfeminine hairy leg in disgust. The break had healed nicely and she was relieved to be rid of the heavy cast. She flexed and rotated her leg, pleased that there was no pain and barely any stiffness. John was coming back and holding several items in his hand. He wordlessly walked over and picked her up and moved her to the large utility sink next to the bench. He swung her legs into the sink as she sat on the edge. She smiled when she saw what he had brought with him. He had a disposable shaver, some of her silky shaving cream and a loofah sponge, soap and lotion. He got to work and quickly cleaned her leg and shaved them both. Next he sensuously began rubbing lotion on both legs.

"Your muscle tone feels great. And, both legs are still the same size. Doesn't the injured leg shrink a bit as the muscles atrophy while healing?"

"No, not always, it hasn't been long enough, and I've been walking more and more so it's really healed up nicely."

He continued rubbing in the lotion and was letting his hands wander higher and higher up her leg. Soon he had her squirming. He stood up and braced his hands on the workbench on each side of her and kissed her deeply. She wrapped her legs around his waist and scooted up close as he reached into his pocket and pulled out her bikini.

"Now that you're all pool ready, let's get you into your suit, baby." He unbuttoned her cut-offs and tugged the zipper down. She kissed him and was now starting to wiggle out of the shorts as he tossed her shirt aside.

"Do I have to put my suit on right this minute. I think I want you to show me your tool collection. You have so many." She wantonly gazed at her husband, pleased to see his eyes darken with lust and narrow ever-so-slightly. She had his full attention now and continued to tease him. "There are so many kinds and different sizes, but I want to see your biggest tool John."

The only sound she was able to elicit from him was a deep groan.

He gazed down at her as she propped herself up leaning back on her hands, still perched on his tool bench and he stepped closer to her and bent to kiss her. They fumbled on the workbench to get her into a comfortable position as they kissed and groped each other. John was a busy man and his activities were eliciting moans, whimpers and the occasional shout from Ellie. The music was on in the backyard and inside the house, and their guests were enjoying the food and busy chatting. Nobody would hear her and if they did, at this point, he could give a rip. He reached up and took the Popsicle from her hand and ran the frozen tip along her heated body, leaving a trail of neon blue where it had travelled, eventually dropping it to the ground where it melted into a puddle, just like his wife was currently doing.

He heard someone jiggle the door handle and recognized Sarah's voice. She was with Chuck and they were apparently trying to get more soft drinks out of the refrigerator. He ignored the brief intrusion and focused his attentions back on Ellie, when she caught him by surprise, and unceremoniously shoved him back and hopped off the table. Unable to hide his disappointment, a pout began to creep upon his lips until he saw what she was doing. She walked the few short steps over to her black BMW and proceeded to place her hands on the hood of the car, bending at the waist with her long legs spread shoulder width apart and her head tilted around provocatively eyeing him and giving her rump a shake that was definitely an invitation.

John ripped off his swim trunks, haphazardly tossing them aside, and kicked off the flip flops he was wearing and growled at her.

"I think I've got the perfect tool for the job," he grunted as he made his move.

Ellie felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up and her heated flesh broke out in goose bumps as he spoke. Sweat was now pouring off their bodies and onto the hood of the car as they climbed higher and higher.

"Jesus Ellie," he grunted out as he collapsed against her slick body. He'd rendered her speechless as she didn't reply. But, instead of having a moment to recover and savor the euphoria, all hell broke loose. Apparently, he could screw the living daylights out of her on the hood of their car, but it took their combined weight as they exhaustedly fell onto the hood to set the cars alarm off. The noise was deafening inside the closed garage as John felt her head come up and connect with his chin.

"Oooff." He reeled for a moment before they both reacted and began scrambling.

The horn was now alternately honking as the alarm wailed on.

"Do you have the keys in your pocket?" she yelled.

"Pockets! I'm not wearing any _pants_ remember!" he yelled over the din.

"Well, where are the keys!" she wailed along with her screeching car.

"I don't know, are they in your purse?"

John was now standing, and searching in vain for his swim trunks while Ellie did the same, looking for her tiny bikini bottoms or her shorts and tank top or a towel or a bag or anything she could cover herself with. She saw a scrap of fabric peeking our from under the black suburban and bent down to retrieve it, only to find her shredded panties. She looked over at John who was now looking a tad irritated.

"Where are my clothes?" she shrieked over the cacophony.

John was bent over running his hands under both cars and had found his flip flops and put them on but was still completely naked.

Ellie just stared in amazement at their predicament.

"Oh god, John, somebody is going to come in here I just know it," she fretted.

"The door's locked, just help me find my trunks," he demanded as a small smile began to creep onto his face. She was standing between the two cars, completely naked and he briefly thought about taking her again right on the same hood, car alarm be damned.

"All I found are these, maybe you can try them," she giggled as she tossed him her torn panties.

He caught her panties with one hand and as he looked up, he spied her cut-offs perched on top of the freezer. They were in his sight as he rose to retrieve them but now, someone really was knocking and yelling on the other side of the door. It was Sarah, and Casey could tell by the tone of her voice that she was alarmed and didn't know what was going on. He also knew what was coming next.

With no time to spare, he grabbed Ellie as they hid behind the large Suburban just as Sarah violently kicked in the door.

"We're okay," John yelled, hoping she wouldn't already have her gun out and blow her cover and frighten Ellie. "We're over here, uh, everything's fine, but DON'T come closer or you're going to get quite a surprise!"

Now Chuck came barreling in right behind Sarah. "Casey, what's going on? shut that thing off before we all have a seizure or something."

Ellie yelled at her brother. "Chuck, can you get me my keys, they're in my purse in the closet."

"What closet, you have like twenty closets in this castle. Can't you just get them yourself?"

John finally looked over and spotted his swim trunks under the utility sink.

"Bartowski, toss me my trunks, they're under the sink," He ordered

"Ew, why are they under the sink and not _ON_ you! What the hell is going on in here?"

Then, Chuck realized what was going on. Sarah was calming down and starting to piece the situation together as well. They both started laughing at the same time and Sarah spoke first.

"You know, Ellie, when I said you had to christen each room, I kind of meant you should start inside the house!"

John began to growl, as he didn't want _anyone_ to cause his wife embarrassment, but when he looked over at her and realized she too was laughing, he knew they were royally caught.

"Just toss me my trunks before anybody else decides to come in and check us...er _it_ out!"

Chuck knelt and used his fingers like tweezers to gingerly pick up and toss Casey his trunks.

Sarah went into the house and found Ellie's keys and shut off the errant car alarm.

"God, how did taking off a simple cast turn into a sex-a-thon?" Chuck marvelled. "And, in the _garage_? I mean you have like a gazillion beds you could have chosen."

Sarah noted a puddle of melted blue liquid and a Popsicle stick laying on the floor in front of the black BMW and upon closer inspection saw hand prints and what appeared to be sweat and suntan oil all over the hood. Under the front drivers tire lay what appeared to be a bikini. Sarah retrieved the items, realizing they were Ellie's and tossed them to her. Both Ellie and John's heads disappeared behind the Suburban and Sarah could swear she heard John giggling. It had to be him as Ellie's voice wasn't that deep. Both heads popped up and the two culprits walked forward towards them. Sarah further noted Ellie's thighs were stained with the same neon blue color of the melted Popsicle that lay on the floor.

"You just couldn't wait to get started making the rounds in your house, _and_, starting in the garage... Kinky! and you just gave a whole new meaning to Good-Humor Popsicles."

"Yeah, you get extra points for creativity with that one," Chuck chortled.

John just sighed heavily as they all proceeded out to the back yard.

Their guests glanced up at them with no concern and continued eating and drinking as they both filled their plates with food and sat down at the open seats around the table next to Big Mike.

"John, it sure sounds like you two need a new car alarm. Had trouble shutting it off eh?"

"Yeah, something like that," he replied, a relaxed grin on his face as Ellie leaned over and kissed his cheek.

"When they start to fail, they go off all the freaking time. It can drive you nuts. You can use my discount and get one at The Buy More. Drop on by when you and the Missus have time and I'll get you all set up. I'll have Lester install it" He glanced over at John's wife and wrinkled his lip and pointed. "Hey there Mrs. Casey, honey, it looks like you spilled something all over your legs."

"Not to worry Mike, I'm going for a swim in a minute and it'll rinse right off. Why don't you join us?"

"Lester, after many beers made a "Shawn of the Dead" reference that nobody but Chuck got and noted "You've got blue on ya."

John hopped up and threw away their plates and soda cans and dove into _his_ swimming pool. He watched Ellie walk to the edge and sit down, dangling her legs in the tepid water. He smirked as he noticed the blue Popsicle stains that had dried all over her body. He walked to the edge of the pool and gathered his wife in his arms and pulled her into the water with him. He held her just like he'd done when he'd carried her over the threshold on their honeymoon. Only this time it was not an apartment, but their own home and their own pool. Life was good. REALLY good.

Later that evening after everyone but Chuck and Sarah had left, they finished unpacking all of the boxes and noted with pleasure that they really were actually moved in and set up.

Ellie approached Sarah with a glass of wine and beers for Chuck and John. They sat around the fire-pit in the back yard and relaxed after quite a long day.

"Ellie, I'm so sorry about kicking in your side garage door. I was just worried one of you had been hurt or something. It was weird, it works just like it looks in the movies. I just stepped back and kicked that thing with all I had and it just flew off the hinges," Sarah fronted.

"Yeah, you're just a regular little super-hero aren't you Walker. But, seriously, don't worry about it, I'll fix it tomorrow." Casey warmly replied.

Ellie smiled at Sarah and eased her worries. "Yep, John has a huge tool collection. And a really big-"

"I've got a really big Mikita drill that'll fix it right up," he finished, effectively cutting off his wife and her dirty little mouth.

--

They stood in the driveway and watched Chuck and Sarah drive off. It was now quiet with everyone gone as they made their way into the house arm in arm and walked around checking it all out.

"We're blessed, John, truly blessed. We have each other and we have a wonderful family and friends and now we have this beautiful home. Thank you, Honey, thank you so much."

"Hey, it's your house too, baby, you work as hard, if not harder than I do, and you don't need to be thanking me. I need to thank you. You've made my life-" he stopped to carefully word what he was feeling. "You've made me whole, you've given me a reason to live and do what I do. I love you El, love you with all I've got."

"We're going to have so much fun in this house Mr. Casey. Why don't we get started. Go grab another bottle of wine and meet me in the spa."

"I'm on it."

He almost ran into the kitchen to grab the wine and meet his wife in the backyard.

When he arrived, he noted with glee that she was naked as the day she was born and waiting for him in their spa. He shucked his swim trunks for the second time that day and joined her. Life was g-o-o-d!


	17. Chapter 17

A/N: Warning, John is going to take care of some very dirty business in this chapter. He is, after all, an NSA agent who is trained to deal with "sensitive" matters. He's going to give a whole new meaning to "taking out the trash," so, skip this chapter if you're skittish with the bad-ass side of John, as it will be somewhat dark and violent.

Two months later:

Colonel Casey was irritated and very glad to be done with his day. Today, he'd gone active into the field, which was getting to be a rare thing. Chuck had flashed in a big way and they'd sent their team off in the morning to find and detain a dangerous terrorist who had come up from South America to gain access into the country. Intel placed the suspect in San Ysidro and the team got caught in an ambush with two of his best field agents getting shot. Thankfully they had lived, but Casey, angered at their wounding, took matters into his own hands and helicoptered to the border. He decided not to mess around and brought a small but elite army strike team with him. They quickly found the suspect with help from the Mexican Army and he personally took the clown into custody after unloading half a clip into him.

While it was a rush to be back getting down and dirty in the fray, he was glad to be back at the office just a few hours later and now headed for home. He recalled the hateful look the suspect gave him on the ride to the hospital in San Diego. He'd stared at Casey for almost ten minutes before Casey decided it was time for the suspect to "rest" and knocked him out with a hard punch to the face. It felt good to dump the asshole at the hospital with the security team and be able to head back and not have to stick around as he would have had to in the past. Being the highest up on the food chain had it's merits.

He couldn't wait to flush the day and get home. He'd grown accustomed to the quick five minute drive home and as he pulled the SUV into the driveway, he smiled as he saw Ellie crouched on the perimeter of the grass, tending to her marigolds and impatiens. She dropped her tools and walked up to greet him in the driveway. She held her dirty hands behind her back and leaned in for a kiss. Casey didn't care if his shirt was dirtied by her hands and kissed her deeply, pulling her to his chest and supporting her back with his strong hands causing her to mewl and wrap her arms and hands around his middle. It was trash night, so he and Ellie, once they'd gotten home from work would do their yard-work together. He'd mow, she'd weed and tend to the flowers and it was just the way they both liked it. Then when they were finished, it was time for a dip in the pool and then he'd barbecue their dinner and more often then not Sarah and Chuck would join them. Tonight would be no different, in fact, he was looking forward to it.

"Let me go change, baby, and I'll be right out to join you." He went inside and tossed his clothes in the hamper and changed into shorts and a t-shirt and joined his wife in their front yard. If someone would have told him earlier in his life that he'd end up married and living in suburbia cross-cutting his freaking lawn he'd have shoved them to the pavement. Now, he was doing exactly that and actually enjoying it.

He quickly finished cross-cutting the lawn and was putting down snail bait by the marigolds while Ellie finished pulling weeds. As he glanced at his wife, he noticed she was flushed and had staggered ever so slightly when she stood from the flower bed. He was about to shut off the electric mower when she glanced at him and smiled and walked into the garage. He shut the mower off and pushed it into the shed on their side-yard and walked in the garage to check on her.

"Hey, what's up El?" he asked.

She was sipping from a water bottle she'd grabbed from the garage refrigerator. "Oh nothing, I just felt kind of weird. I'm good now. It was a hectic day today."

"Yeah, me too. I'm glad to be home. Come on, let's sit you down." He held her hand as they walked along the side-yard into the back. They took a seat on the lounger by the pool and kicked their feet up. Her face was still slightly flushed but not as red as earlier. She sipped at her cold bottled water and sighed, "I think I'll take a dip in the pool."

"Good, you swim for a few minutes while I get the hamburgers going on the grill. Are Chuck and Sarah coming over tonight?"

"No, not tonight, it's just you and me, babe."

Casey grinned lecherously as he knew what was coming next. Yep, right on cue, she stripped off her shorts, panties, bra and tank and dove into the cool water. He watched her glide under water and surface at the other end. She arose to stand in the shallow end and looked like a gorgeous mermaid. His own gorgeous mermaid. And there it was again, he caught himself grinning, holding a spatula and whistling. He was turning into Andy-freaking- Griffith.

She'd wrapped herself in a towel as he fixed the hamburgers and a light salad and they sat and ate and chatted about their day.

"You look better, are you sure you're okay?" He smiled and watched as her face suddenly lit up and she sat forward excitedly.

"Oh, yeah, I was just tired. Today was so busy. From the moment I got there until I left it was just non-stop. Wait until you hear what else I got to do. I, Dr. Ellie Casey, assisted the Department of Homeland Security today! You'd have been proud of me John, we got this creepy terrorist guy in our ER! He had a team of special security people with him but I told them they'd have to wait outside while I examined him like I always do, so, they waited just outside of the room, but you know what?"

"What...." John hesitantly replied as he got an uncomfortable feeling in his gut.

"He was acting so oddly that I had to call them all back into the room while I worked because he kept staring at my name tag on my coat. Normally, I wouldn't request that, but he kept staring at me all weird and made some comment about my last name and how he knew a guy with the same last name that he'd met today or something like that."

"What did he say Ellie?" John carefully asked, trying not to sound alarmed.

"He said 'Casey' was an unusual last name, like he'd even know! so, I told him he was not allowed to speak and he just kept staring and said he met a Mr. Casey that very day, then one of the security guys walked up and just hauled off and smacked him in the face and told him to shut up and let me work. Normally, I'd have been so angry at the security guy for hitting one of my patients, but I admit, I was really glad he got smacked. Isn't that awful of me for thinking that?"

"No, babe, it's not. Did he-"

She cut him off, excitedly continuing with the story. "You'd have been so proud of me, John, I SO wanted to tell him that he was lucky you weren't there or you'd have smacked him twenty times harder! But, I didn't, even though I really, really wanted to tell him you were a Colonel in the Army and tell him to go-to-hell, but I kept quiet." She sighed and went on, "I really wish I could have just called you and had you come over and haul his butt off to Gitmo!"

"Where is he? did the security people take him away?"

"No, he couldn't be released into their custody until he was stable. I think he'll be in our hospital another night or so."

"Well, I'm glad you're home now and I'm proud that you handled it by the book. I know there will be times when you want to tell people what I do, but I'm glad you understand why you can't, but seriously, you can call me anytime you feel uncomfortable about anything and I'll be glad to come right over and bring the smack down," he grinned as he stood and collected the plates and cups.

"That's good to know. So, If somebody steals a parking space I'm waiting patiently for, or if someone cuts in front of me in line at the grocery store, you'll smack them up for me?"

"Of course, just call me and I'll be there."

"That sounds like a motown song," she giggled.

John processed everything she'd just told him and quickly concluded that the suspect was too great a threat to Ellie now that he may have made the connection, however slight it may be that she was his wife and that had to be immediately dealt with. Normally, John would follow the proper channels to get clearance to eliminate a threat, but this time, he would deal with the piece of shit himself and save everyone the time and trouble.

He walked up and gave Ellie a huge bear hug and kissed the top of her head. "Well, I actually have to go back to the office tonight as we've got a new client coming in tomorrow and I'm not quite ready for the meeting yet. But, I'll only be a few hours. You relax and go to bed and I'll come in quiet and try not to wake you, okay, babe?"

She sighed "Well, I guess I don't have a choice. I was hoping to take advantage of you tonight and make your toes curl, but that will have to wait Colonel Casey," she playfully chided. For whatever reason, lately she couldn't seem to get enough of her husband. Just thinking about him got her hot and bothered and as she swam and watched him barbecue earlier, she was really looking forward to sexing him good and proper. She knew he'd be tired when he got home later that night so she'd have to catch him in the morning before they both left for work.

"Babe, Sarah may come by to drop off some papers tonight. Just leave them on the table will you?"

"Sure. When are you leaving?"

"In a few minutes. I've got some papers to gather here, then I'm off."

He watched her settle down on the couch with her computer. She'd be busy with her own work and he could slip away as soon as he got hold of Sarah. He went into his office and shut the door as he normally did. He first called Sarah. "Come on, pick up...." he impatiently groused just as she answered. "Hey it's me, I need you over here at our house ASAP, it's priority. I need to take care of something but want you here with Ellie."

"What happened, is Ellie okay?"

"Yeah, she's fine and I don't have time to get into the specifics, but I need you to stay with her the entire time until I get back. I'll be about two hours at the most."

"I'll be right over. What's the cover?"

"You're dropping off papers for the company. Watch a movie with her or chat her up or something, just don't leave until I get back, got it?"

"Yep, I'm on my way. Should I bring Chuck?"

"No, not this time, I don't want you distracted at all. Just promise me you'll stay with her."

"You've got it. I'm on my way."

John stuck around until Sarah arrived. He got the door and brought her into the great room where Ellie was. He was relieved when Sarah started up a conversation with her and talked Ellie into watching a movie with her. When he left, they were giggling and watching some Brad Pitt movie.

He was on his cell as soon as he got in the car. "So, why the fuck didn't anyone tell me he was brought into UCLA instead of staying at San Diego Med Center?" he irritatedly demanded of his senior in command.

"Sir, he was diverted at the request of San Diego FBI. We were planning to debrief you this evening."

"And, which genius neglected to realize my wife works at UCLA!" he boomed.

"Sir, we obviously realized it too late, but decided it was best to just proceed, but when he started talking to your wife, Agent Williams just shut him up."

"Did he have any contact with anyone else, no matter how inconsequential it may seem besides my wife?"

"No Sir. Never. We've been on him the entire time. He's secure."

"Good, inform me if anything changes." No need for anyone to know he was coming he thought as he pulled into the Solution System parking lot. In his office, he gathered what he needed and set off to UCLA Med Center.

Casey was in killer mode now. He was going to handle this personally and save everyone the trouble of dealing with this scumbag. He'd done things like this before for his country and now it was for both his country and his wife. It was personal. The asshole had gotten too close to his wife and would pay with his life. John knew he'd do whatever it took to protect Ellie and killing a terrorist was small potatoes. He was the best of the best and could easily make it look like a heart attack so there would be no implications of any wrong doing on anyone or any agencies part. In the end, justice would be served efficiently and quickly.

He'd donned a hospital issue Janitorial uniform. Printed up an ID badge, weaponed up and donned a hideous mullet wig and mustache. He was so good, he knew there would be no inquiry, but better to not take any chances. He quickly located the power supply to the security cameras and took them out for just enough time to run a loop on a different channel and turn them back on again. He'd need approximately ten minutes at best. He then picked up his cell and called his team who were covering the suspect. He regretted that he'd have to upset his team, but for his plan to succeed, he'd have to really rattle them good. As the Agent on duty answered, Casey boomed into the phone. "Where the hell are you people!" the man on the other end stammered and didn't have time to reply before Casey continued to yell and rattle him. "You told me he'd be room 2112 but this is the damn pediatric wing. Now I know you didn't place him there, so where the hell is he!"

"Sir, he's in the east wing, room 2112. We didn't realize you were coming, Sir. I'll send Agent Martinez right over to meet you."

"Jesus, that's on the other side of the freaking campus. Tell Martinez to meet me in the courtyard and he can debrief me on the way." He hung up the phone and knew enough about the two newer agents that they would panic and be distracted just enough for him to slip into the room via the outer window, take care of business and they'd be none the wiser, but he'd have to work quickly. He hung on the rope and lowered himself to the window of the room. He could see the room was empty except for his mark and could see the shadow of his two Agents on duty through the window of the room. They were so distracted now, with the threat of Colonel Casey unexpectedly showing up, that the first agent was busy instructing his partner on where to meet up with the Colonel. Casey knew they were a bit green, but he also knew they were good at their jobs and he had a minute or two at best. He slipped into the room and noted his mark was drugged to keep him calm after his bullet wounds had been treated. He wasted no time as he silently injected the mans IV bag with the classified and untraceable drug that would stop his heart in a few minutes. Once he finished he crept back out the window and pulled himself to the safety of the roof. He whipped off the janitorial uniform and disguise to reveal his no nonsense, black Hugo Boss business suit that he wore when duty called. He stashed the items in a bag and tossed it into the bushes near the parking lot and made his way into the building and put on his "I'm irritated" face. In less than a minute, Martinez hurriedly approached.

"Sir, I'm sorry for the mix-up. Come with me and I'll bring you to the suspect." They walked back towards the East wing as his Agent briefed him. Casey had no intention of showing up in the East wing so he'd arranged for Sarah to call him on his cell once he signaled her. Right on cue, his cell rang and he took the call. The other agent respectively gave Casey his privacy as he took his call. He made a show of irritatedly hanging up and walked over to the Agent.

"I can't believe this, but I need to leave, there is a situation that needs my immediate attention. Thank you for briefing me and I'll leave you now to do your work. I'm sorry for the fuss. Call me if anything changes."

"No problem Sir, is there anything else you need?"

"No, carry on."

"Yes, Sir."

And, that was it. He grabbed the bag he'd dropped in the bushes, got into the car, drove around the corner, changed back into his civilian clothes, stopped at Starbucks to grab a mocha-latte and was home in ten minutes. Total turn around time less than seventy minutes. Threat eliminated, case closed.

As he walked into the great room, he smiled. Sarah and Ellie were watching their movie and painting their toenails.

"Hey, that was quick!"

"Yep, I didn't have that much to do and decided I'd wrap it all up quick so we could do that thing you mentioned earlier, you know the one that would make my toes curl?"

"Ah, yes, I seem to recall saying something about that," she grinned.

"Well, I'll take that as my cue to leave. Ellie I had so much fun hanging out with you. I'm sorry I just barged in and stayed so long, but it was fun and I love this nail polish color and the movie was cute."

John and Ellie walked Sarah out to her car and stood together as she drove off. He nuzzled her neck as they walked back into the house.

"Let the toe curling begin," she giggled as she tugged his t-shirt over his head and scurried off to their bedroom. John followed with a grin on his face that was a mile wide and not a care in the world.


	18. Chapter 18

"Come on, up and at 'em, baby!"

John rolled over on his back and cracked an eye half way open to see his wife, already in her swimsuit, ready to take their morning laps, standing and smiling down at him. He stood, giving her a tight hug and when she wouldn't release him, dragged her with him, attached at his waist as he brushed his teeth and pulled on his trunks. She was now on his back, piggy back style and had her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders and was nuzzling his neck as he finished brushing his teeth. He rinsed and loaded her brush with paste and handed it up to her, smiling as he watched her in the mirror, brushing her teeth noting that she was drooling paste onto the top of his head, but not worrying as it would soon be rinsed off. She leaned way over and took the cup he offered and rinsed. He bent slightly to let her down, and realized he had a little monkey on his back who was not in the least bit interested in letting go.

John happily schlepped her along with him, as they walked out of the french doors in their bedroom and literally right into the deep end of their pool. He hung onto her as they sunk to the bottom. She'd spun around and had her legs wrapped around his waist and he could now see her smiling and laughing under the water. As they rose and broke the surface, they both started swimming their laps. They did this a few times a week as time permitted and then ate breakfast on their patio as they sunned themselves and dried off.

After twenty minutes of laps, he felt her grab his ankles. He rolled onto his back and floated as she approached him. She stood and held him in her arms, enjoying his weightlessness and bent down to kiss him. "Too bad I can't haul you right out of the water like this," she grinned.

"Well you'd get halfway out of the water and then we'd both tumble back in. But, I think I can manage to carry you to your breakfast table My Lady."

And, with that, he stood in the water and swooped her up, easily carrying her out of the water and plopped her down into her chair at the table and wrapped her towel around her shoulders and then proceeded to towel himself off.

Ellie loved to watch him do this. He'd shake the water out of his hair and then quickly towel off his shoulders and chest and give a quick swipe over his legs and back and then sit down. She'd grin at the puddle that would form under him as his trunks drip dried.

They chatted as they read the morning paper and ate their breakfast of chilled fruit, granola and coffee. Ellie would get an early start on answering her emails from work and John would read his emails from Beckman and Walker. But today, it was the last bit of time they'd have to finish the plans for the final HGTV taping of their episode.

"So, do you think we're all set for next weekend? I'm getting kind of nervous with General Beckman flying in and all. I mean, I know she's your boss, and I've socialized with her before but I'm still embarrassed about the accident and everyth....."

"Hey now, no worries. You know she adores you and she's as excited about this whole thing as you are. As for the accident, you have no reason to be embarrassed. That was all out of your control and she has told me, so many times that I've lost count, that she is so grateful she could help you on the emergency nav system while it was all going down. She's going to be happy to see you healed and in one piece, to see the house and to just hang-out with us. She's not so uptight when she's off duty so, you're going to see a different side to her I think."

"Oh, I almost forgot, she asked if she could bring a date. I've never seen her with anyone at official functions, and didn't realize she was involved."

Casey's interest was peaked at the thought of his boss bringing a date to their party. "Who'd she say the guy was?"

"I was an idiot and didn't write it down, but it was Robert or Roger or something like that. Does that name ring any bells?"

Casey quickly tried to place the names, but nobody came to mind.

"Well he must be someone from the defense department or the Army that I haven't met. That's good though, that she feels relaxed enough to bring a date."

Part of him felt like he was in junior high again and he couldn't wait to tell Sarah, but he squelched the urge for the moment.

"They are flying in on Wednesday as she wants to see the Getty Museum and visit Disneyland."

Casey's eyebrow raised. 'Disneyland? Wow'

"Oh, don't look so shocked! I seem to remember someone having a very nice time on our date at Disneyland so, I bet she'll have fun too."

Casey just grinned as he thought back to the early days of their relationship and the surprise trip she took him on to the Mouse House.

"Are you sure we shouldn't offer to let her stay here with us?"

"She's the type that will want her own hotel room. Of that, I'm certain."

"Well, if you aren't worried, I guess I won't be either."

She was biting into a banana and Casey's brain froze as he watched her lips wrap around the pulp and her pearly white teeth sink into it. He pulled himself together when he realized she was speaking again.

"I ordered the steaks and you said we have plenty of propane. Sarah and Chuck are taking care of all the salads, your secretary said she'd bring all the desserts and Morgan and Ana said they'd bring the alcohol and other drinks. I keep thinking we're forgetting something, but I think it's honestly all covered. Oh, did you fill the kegerator on the patio?"

"Are you kidding, with Chuck and Morgan over so often, it's always full. So, exactly who is coming again? I keep forgetting?"

"Well, Chuck and Sarah of course, Ana, Morgan, Big Mike, Jeff and Lester-- and please do not let them try to entertain us with any live music. In fact, that's your main responsibility for the day. Keep those two under control Colonel!"

"Yes Ma'am! Got it."

"I invited Karen and Janice from the ER and Shelly of course and.."

He watched her as she stopped speaking and appeared to be mulling something over in her head. She then continued.

"Well, I'm not sure how you feel about it, but I thought it might be nice to invite..."

"Devon," they both said at the same exact time, with big grins, realizing they were again, on the same page.

"Yes, I thought of that too," he replied. "What's in the past, is in the past, and he was-"

"Awesome when I was in the hospital," she giggled, again finishing his sentence.

John smiled and continued, "Yeah, he came through big time. I think it would be nice to have him come. I was also thinking of inviting Sam Traynor, you know, the CHP guy. He was a pro through that whole thing, and I thought I'd like to speak with him about taking a security job with the company..what do you think?"

"Oh, sweetie, he was really nice, that's a great idea, plus, I got the feeling he was single and he seems to be Janice's type so, maybe they'll chat each other up and we can play cupid."

"YOU can play cupid, it must be a Bartowski thing that runs in your genes. I'm staying out of it, but yeah, he's cool. I'll give him a call when I get to the office."

He'd already done a thorough background check on Traynor and decided to offer him a job with the _company_. Beckman was on board and if Traynor was interested, he'd train on site and join the elite ranks of the NSA.

--

Casey was fretting when he saw the camera crew setting up on his freshly cross-cut back lawn. He really didn't need any brown spots or burns. He'd shut off the sprinklers the day before to avoid and wet areas and surveyed his yard with his well-trained lawn jockey eye. He briefly recalled his days of trimming his small, potted bonsai and now reveled in the fact that he had a huge yard to maintain. He'd never admit it, but it brought him peace and tranquility tending to his yard and it was something he'd really come to enjoy.

Shelly was there early and was sitting on the settee, chatting with Ellie.

"You know, Ellie, the staging crew told me this was one of the few homes they've worked on that didn't really need anything done to it prior to taping. You guys have nailed the decorating. They don't have to move any furniture or anything. They are going to bring a few large floral arrangements to place throughout the home to add color, but you're good to go."

John walked up and handed both women cool iced teas as he sat down next to his wife. She'd been so worked up about the party that she was slightly flushed and had been a bit nauseous earlier in the morning. She looked fine now and was sitting comfortably and seemed relaxed. She looked great. They'd coordinated their clothes to look tropical. He'd donned a pair of khaki cargo shorts and a Tommy Bahama shirt and was wearing a pair of leather flip flops. Ellie had chosen a pretty floral sundress and matching jeweled sandals.

"Shelly, thank you for all of your help with this. Ellie and I love this place and were so happy that you found it for us."

"It's my pleasure, John. I guess we have Morgan to thank. He's the one that gave me the lead."

John smirked, inwardly thankful that Morgan introduced them to Shelly. He truly loved the new home and was glad Morgan had made the connection. "Well, If I were a betting man, I'd guess that Morgan and Ana and Chuck and Sarah will be looking in this neighborhood soon, so hopefully you can find them the perfect place as well." She smiled at him and kept chatting with Ellie as he glanced up and saw Devon coming out of the house onto the patio. He grabbed a beer and approached him.

"Nice to see you Devon."

Devon smiled and slapped him on the back as he took the cold beer and waved at Ellie.

"Dude, you've got quite a castle here. It's awesome! the pool rocks, and what a party-house, Man. You're going to have some memorable times here, Bro. Is Chuck here yet? I want to see if he wants to join the new fast-pitch team I'm on. We need a few more guys. It's a traveling team so I thought he may be into that. I know he played fast pitch in high school and was pretty good at it if I remember.

John filed that away, learning yet another new thing about his brother-in-law. "He's not here yet, but should be around any time. Come on over here and meet some people." John walked Devon over to the table that Sam Traynor was sitting at. Devon and he hit it off right away and Devon noted that Janice from the hospital he used to work at with Ellie was openly flirting with Traynor. Devon took the chair next to Karen and got all caught up with her. He hadn't seen her in quite a while either. Soon Jeff, Lester and Mike dropped by and quickly seated themselves near the two pretty nurses and the other men.

As more guests arrived, Ellie got up to set all the food out in the back yard kitchen. As she worked, John helped Morgan and Ana carry in the boxes of drinks.

"Whoa, you've got enough alcohol here for a party at Paris Hilton's house," John grinned, taking a large box from Ana and following Morgan into the house.

"One can never have enough alcohol when entertaining, John," Ana grinned as she gave him a quick hug and batted her eyelashes at him.

"Hey, my man, whose that scamming on your woman?" John turned to look in the direction Morgan was staring and was stunned to see Roan Montgomery kissing Ellie's hand.

"Christ," he mumbled. Of all the people his boss could have chosen to bring, Roan Montgomery was not who he was expecting. Before he could answer, he heard his boss walking onto the patio towards Roan, who held a beaming Ellie's hand as we worked his charms on her.

"Ellie, it's so good to see you, dear. You look lovely!"

John watched proudly as Beckman hugged Ellie tightly noting that Roan had finally let go of her hand. For some reason, it was important to him that Beckman liked Ellie and approved of their relationship.

"I'm so glad you're healed and that the whole ordeal is behind you."

"Thank you Diane, it's nice to see you too and, thank you again for keeping me calm through everything."

"I'm just so happy everything worked out like it did." She sat down next to Ellie and they began chatting with Roan who had already begun to hold court with all of the ladies.

Roan looked at his reflection in the patio door, happy with the Lagerfeld suit and coordinating dress shirt and tie he'd chosen. He'd made sure to wear the latest spring line that was appropriate for the sub-tropical Los Angeles weather while still looking discerning and dapper. He was saddened that Casey had chosen a pair of what appeared to be cargo shorts, paired with an equally garish shirt to wear instead of making a more appropriate fashion choice. He'd worked so hard trying to teach that boy the ropes. At least the amateur hadn't chosen a dreadful pair of jeans he sighed to himself. He focused back on the conversation with the women and perked up as he watched the lovely enchantress of a wife that Casey had somehow managed to land, and her lovely, long legs.

John growled quietly to himself as he noticed where Roan's attentions were currently focused. He approached his guests and pulled up a chair across from his wife, at the table with Traynor and the others, facing Roan and his boss, who were seated on the outdoor couch under the covered patio.

"John, nice to see you again. You have quite a place here, how did you find it and who was your decorator?" Roan gestured with his hand as he sipped his wine.

John did his best to smile and not growl, noting that Roan was now resting his arm on the cushion behind Ellie's head. He coolly replied, "My associate Morgan introduced us to Shelly and she found the place. Ellie and I loved it the moment we saw it. We both chose the furnishings." He hated making small talk, but at the moment he was trapped.

"Well, Shelly, what a lovely home you found. And Ellie, the decorating is impeccable."

John was about to gag on his beer and was never happier to hear Chuck's voice as he looked up and saw Chuck and Sarah. They'd agreed that John would introduce Beckman and her "date" as old friends of his parents who were visiting Southern California. As everyone gathered on the patio and took their seats, John made the introductions of "Roan and Diane Le'dreau," his old family friends from way back. Ellie, to her credit didn't seem at all nervous with the deception, as she understood the need to keep their identities and professions secure from everyone.

Beckman and Montgomery played their roles as "The Le'dreaus" with finesse, as would be expected given their combined experience. Chuck and Sarah had somewhat stunned looks on their faces when they arrived and saw whom Beckman's "date" was, but they both quickly recovered as Ana and Morgan walked up.

"Oh my, who are these lovely creatures?" Roan asked of Ellie as he stood and took in the lovely Asian goddess who'd just joined the party and Casey's sexy partner and CIA intersect handler. Ellie quickly scooted over and made room for Ana and Sarah to join them. Roan politely took each of the women's hands and softly kissed the top of each as Ellie made the introductions. Honestly, how Casey had managed to be surrounded by such lovely women was a mystery he thought to himself.

Casey, Chuck, Morgan and Devon had retreated to the safety of the kegerator and were watching Roan hold court with the gaggle of adoring women hanging on his every word.

"Dude, what's with that guy? Who'd you say he was?" Devon groused as he sought comfort in his beer, watching the older gentleman weave his magical spell on the women. "He's totally mackin' on Ell."

"Just an old friend of the family," John grumpily answered, trying to change the subject.

The party went well. The cameras stayed on the perimeter of the yard and patio, nobody fell into the pool, Jeff and Lester were kept under control, nobody got drunk, disorderly or naked, no car alarms went off in the garage and Roan and General Beckman enjoyed themselves and were able to stay off camera the entire time, much to their relief. In a few hours the camera crew left and the party started to wind down. Ellie and John said goodbye to their guests, except for Chuck and Sarah who would stay later into the evening as was the norm.

--

Three weeks later, their episode aired and the same people (minus Roan and the General,) converged to watch the "premiere" on the big screen in the Casey's great room. A potluck dinner was served and everyone laughed and enjoyed the episode. They watched Ellie fall into John in the bathtub that was as big as Lake Superior, they laughed at the "chicken" house and it's wild decorating, they all agreed the house with the large imposing two story directly behind them was not a good choice, but more importantly, they all agreed the home John and Ellie had selected was absolutely, undeniably perfect for them.

Unbeknownest to John, Ellie had a little surprise planned for him at the end of the episode. After her small dizzy spell while gardening a month earlier, she'd had a few more tiny bouts of nausea and was feeling more tired than normal and feeling slightly bloated. She had her suspicions about what may be "ailing" her and decided to run a few tests at work. Her suspicions were confirmed, she was pregnant. She pondered how and when she would tell John, resisting the impulse to immediately call him and share the joyous news. Instead she phoned Shelly and shared the happy news with her. They both plotted a fun way to surprise him and their friends and family by including the important news in their final episode of House Hunters.

On the day of their party, Ellie took a cameraman, the producer and Shelly aside and met them in the spare guest room that was next to she and John's master suite. Shelly made sure that John was fully occupied barbecuing and figured they'd need only ten to fifteen minutes to tape the special surprise. The hostess' vocie would reveal the news but Shelly and Ellie spent the ten minutes discussing whether to paint the room yellow, blue or pink and what type of decorating motif would work best. As they were talking and being taped, Roan Montgomery was walking down the hall to find the water closet. Upon hearing the women talking, he got a huge smile on his face and peeked into the room, always mindful of staying out of the cameras eye. He shared what would turn out to be excellent decorating advice.

"Ladies, may I suggest that you stay away from the more common, garish cartoon themes and go with a more refined and elegant theme. Perhaps a Beatrix Potter motif would be appropriate. You can use shades of cream, taupe and yellow as accent colors while conveying elegance at the same time."

The two women stood slack-jawed as they processed what the elegantly dressed man was saying.

"Oh, please say you picked up his voice even though he was off camera?" Ellie excitedly asked of the camera man. She could just see the episode play out in her mind and couldn't wait to see John's reaction as he heard Roan's voice in the background.

"Yeah, I got it all. It'll sound fine, and we can tweak it with the equalizer if we need to so it picks up better."

Shelly and Ellie giggled with delight and quickly wrapped up the taping, hurrying back to the patio with nobody the wiser.

--

(present day, the "viewing" party)

Chuck and Devon were commenting to John about the fact that they never had to paint or strip wallpaper as they viewed the "before" views of their home. Chuck told Devon how easy the move-in was.

"You guys scored with the kegerator in the outdoor kitchen. That is so awesome. I'm comin' over more often. This place is like a club, Man, and the place was move-in ready? You two lucked out. Did you have to do anything in advance?"

"Not really, I mean we had it wired for the sound system and computers and I had the front fountain built for her, but everything else was ready to go," John answered.

"It saved us a ton of time and money," Ellie added. "But, there is one room that will need to be completely redone."

John looked at her with a puzzled expression on his face and began to ask her what she meant when she politely shushed him and pointed to the screen as the commercials were now finished and the show was resuming. Everyone else quieted to watch the remaining few minutes. Ellie knew what was coming and casually walked over to her husband and sat down on his lap. He was sipping his beer and attentively watching the show as he wrapped his arm around her waist. Suzanne Wang, The hostess, was wrapping up the episode as they all listened.

"Welcome back, it's been three months and John and Ellie have moved into their new home and are enjoying their pool and the casual Southern California lifestyle they love. All that's left for them now is to design the nursery. The stork will be paying them a visit, and luckily they have plenty of rooms to choose from."

The scene quickly switched from Suzanne Wang, to a shot of Ellie and Shelly standing in the guest room.

Ellie glanced at John who had a funny look on his face and tilted his head up to her before focusing all of his attention back on the screen.

Sarah, already figuring out what was coming next, had a huge smile on her face as did Chuck when they realized that Casey did not know about this little section of the show. They both watched Casey and Ellie intently, waiting for his reaction when it sunk in. Morgan still had no clue and was talking with Ana who shushed him and looked back at the screen which now showed the scene where Ellie and Shelly were discussing decorating options.

"So, Ellie, what color do you think will work best?"

"I don't know, we want to be surprised, so I guess we'll have to wait until after the birth. But it's tempting to start painting now. Eight months is going to go by quickly."

A male voice could clearly be heard from the doorway.

"Ladies, may I suggest that you stay away from the more common, garish cartoon themes and go with a more refined and elegant theme. Perhaps a Beatrix Potter motif would be appropriate. You can use shades of cream, taupe and yellow as accent colors while conveying elegance at the same time."

"That's not a bad idea," Shelly remarked. The camera panned to Ellie who held her hand delicately over her abdomen and just smiled at the camera as she spoke.

"This home is a little slice of heaven for us. It's going to be so fun to raise our family here."

Suzanne Wang's voice ended the episode.

"Well, Ellie and John have eight months to decide on the best color and decorating scheme for their nursery. And, with plenty of room to design and enjoy, and plenty of outdoor living space, John and Ellie are definitely ready to expand their family and enjoy their new home and community for many happy years to come. Well, that's our show. I'm Suzanne Wang, thanks for watching and tune in next time for House Hunters."

The familiar musical jingle closed off the show and the room was completely silent. All eyes were focused on the Casey's.

John looked up at Ellie on his lap and was speechless. He wrapped his arms tightly around her and pulled her down to his level. Ellie said nothing and just gently cupped John's face in her hands and kissed him. And kissed him. And kissed him.

Morgan whispered in Ana's ear and the two of them jumped up and hurried into the kitchen.

As the couple finally stopped kissing, Chuck stood and helped his sister to her feet off of John's lap. He embraced her and kissed her hair. The siblings did not speak and tears could be seen shining in both of their eyes. Sarah walked over to Casey and bent down to hug him.

"Congratulations Casey, I'm so happy for you," she cooed as she hugged her partner tightly. John was still too stunned to stand up and just silently hugged her back. Chuck and Ellie had finally released each other and Chuck, comfortable showing affection to his brother-in-law, now stooped in front of him and hugged him with a firm pat on the back.

"Congratulations Casey. I can't wait to be an Uncle."

John cleared his throat and earnestly replied "You'll make a damn good Uncle, can't think of anyone better suited for the job Bartowski." He finally stood and smiled as he glanced around at his friends and family. Morgan and Ana picked the perfect time to come back into the room holding tray's with champagne flutes. They passed a glass to everyone and gave Ellie a special glass filled with orange juice, then, Morgan spoke.

"Guys, I can't say how happy I am for you. When this whole house hunt started, I'd asked Ellie if it was because you two needed more room. She said no, but I thought it would just be a matter of time before the Casey tribe grew. To you my friends. May you have happiness, health and wonderful family times in your new place."

The glasses all clinked together and everyone was laughing and congratulating the couple.

"Hey Man, If you need a live-in Nanny, I'm up for the job. You two can work without any worries about your little one. Think it over and let me know when I should start, I have to get all my shit packed up so give me a few days notice before you want me to move in."

Ellie gawked at Jeff's announcement and tugged her husband's hand.

"Deal with him Colonel!"

"Yes Ma'am, I'm on it."

--end--


End file.
